Empress of Cinder
by LunariZQ
Summary: "Fight or die." Since their time in the Rangers Academy, the Windrunner sisters have always followed a human woman called Nadia, a Ranger-Lord. As time progressed, they found themselves fighting in a war of survival. Where saving even a single person may prove to be your death. Warning! Rated M for Lemons/smut etc. On hiatis atm. Probs will reboot
1. Human girl in Quel'Thalas

**Hello! I'm back with a new story! This time it'll be centred around the Windrunner Sisters. Unfortunately I will be discontinuing the Seven Deities, however that may change depending on the situation.**

 **Like before, I do not own WoW or Blizzard or Dark Souls, etc etc. Please Enjoy and Review if you can!**

 **Decades ago…**

An elven girl looking around twelve dashed through the beautiful gardens of her home as she headed towards the large Spire ahead. The girl appeared to be wearing a light blue dress whilst her blonde, sunshine hair danced behind her.

As she entered her magnificent Spire, she was immediately met by a beautiful, elven woman around the age of 20 or so, wearing a green Ranger's outfit. She had bright blue eyes similar that of the girl's, golden and emerald hair, and an elegant face.

Approaching the girl, the regal woman said with a kind smile. "Hi Sylvanas. Come. We have a visitor."

"Ok." The girl beamed as she took the older woman's hand.

As they walked through the beautiful, elven mansion and headed towards the lounge room, Sylvanas asked in a happy and excited tone. "Who are the visitors Alleria?"

"Just the one. She's a special human called Nadia." Alleria looked down at the girl with a warm smile. "You wish to be a Ranger as well, do you not?"

The girl simply nodded.

"Well Nadia is the one who trains the Rangers, including myself." The smile on Alleria's face never dropped as she continued. "If you enter the Rangers Academy, then you shall be trained by her as well. Try not to be disrespectful alright?"

The girl nodded again, with an excited smile on her face.

As they approached a large set of double wooden doors, Alleria carefully opened it and led the little elven girl inside. The lounge was quite spacious, with bookshelves and large windows decorating the walls whilst a set of wooden tables sat in the centre of the room. Chandeliers and sconces hung from the ceilings and walls.

At the table were Sylvanas' parents, sitting on one side facing the door whilst a woman with long, silky raven hair sat opposite them with her back turned. Looking over her shoulder, the human gave a gentle smile at the two new arrivals as the father called out. "My daughters! Come! Sit with us."

The two quickly made their way over to the table. Alleria took a seat next to Nadia whilst Sylvanas sat beside her on the opposite side, looking curiously at the human. Nadia gave a small bow which was returned by Alleria. After greeting one another, Nadia seemed to look over Alleria and at the little Sylvanas with a gentle smile.

Following her gaze, Alleria quickly introduced the girl. "Nadia. This is my younger sister Sylvanas."

"Hi there Sylvie. I'm Nadia." She greeted with a kind wave whilst the girl gave a small, polite bow, a deep blush on her face.

"She wishes to be a Ranger as well one day." Alleria stated with a smile as she took two small cups and began to pour tea from the beautiful porcelain teapot marked with fiery nature engravings.

With a happy and slightly surprised expression, Nadia looked at Alleria before turning to the young girl. "It would be our pleasure to have you."

Turning her attention back to the older Elves, Nadia gave a nod and smile before politely saying. "I'm sorry. I interrupted you, kind father."

"It is quite alright." The older man stated with a smile as he picked up the conversation from before the two girls arrived.

Looking at Nadia, Sylvanas could only think of how beautiful she looked as the world around her seemed to fade. The woman's beautiful, amber eyes seemed to reflect kindness and warmth as her black eyeliner only brought out her enchanting eyes all the more. Her expression and looks suggested respect and politeness as she nodded and listened intently at the man's speech. A handful of her long hair also appeared to be in a bun on the left side of her head, tied down by a beautiful silver and gold hairpin designed like feathers.

Her well-made black, short skirt dress seemed to reveal her arms, and her long, milky legs. Diamond-shaped cuts were made on either side of her waist, showing off her slender and curvy, yet toned figure. As Sylvanas stared at her for a while longer, she noticed the silver ring that the woman wore on her finger. It was elven in design, holding a small, amber jewel.

The next thought that came to Sylvanas' mind surprised herself as she quickly took the cup of tea in front of her and sipped it. " _I wonder if she's married…She_ _is_ _wearing a ring..."_

As if answering her question, her father suddenly stated. "I had heard that the Sunstone family offered you their second son Sandron in marriage."

As polite as ever, Nadia seemed to purse her lips as Alleria eyed her curiously whilst sipping her tea. A second passed before Nadia replied in a less joyful tone. "Yes, they did suggest that to me about a week ago."

Looking down at her hands holding the small cup, Nadia sighed. "Unfortunately, as skilled and smart as Sandron is, I'm not interested in him."

"Ah, I see." The father stated, knowing that he may have hit a delicate spot. Deciding to change the subject quickly, he asked more casual questions.

A while passed as Sylvanas continued to stare up at Nadia, completely mesmerised by the woman's beauty. However suddenly, she was snapped back to reality by the sound of her name being called out. "Sylvanas?"

"Yes?" She quickly answered as she set her cup down and looked toward her mother.

The woman asked again with patience. "Are you going to be trying out for the Rangers Academy this year, my dear?"

Looking through the others, Sylvanas' eyes landed on Nadia. The girl felt heat rising to her cheeks once more as the human woman looked at her with a curious expression. "Um...yes, I will be attending the trials this year."

Nadia seemed to tilt her head and smiled cutely at the girl before turning her attention back to the parents. "We have many young recruits."

Glancing over at the girl, Nadia continued. "I think Sylvanas will perform most excellently if she works hard. After all, Alleria has become an amazing Ranger since graduating."

The older couple smiled brightly and thanked her whilst Alleria seemed to blush slightly.

The rest of the conversation went on for about 20 or so minutes. But for Sylvanas, it was nowhere near enough time as she continuously glanced or stared over at Nadia. After a while, Nadia slowly got up and stated respectfully. "My apologies, but I must get going. I promised my niece that I will help with her archery skills."

The entire group stood up and accompanied Nadia to the front door. Although she hadn't known her for long, or even spoken to her much, Sylvanas felt an intensely strong connection to Nadia.

As she watched her parents say their farewells to the woman, Sylvanas suddenly felt a hand on her back that nudged her forward. Looking up, she saw Alleria smiling down at her and motioning for her to go say goodbye to the human.

Shyly, Sylvanas walked up to Nadia as the human looked down at her with a kind smile. "Hey there little Sylvie."

Bending down, Nadia gave a soft pat on the girl's head and said. "I shall see you at the Rangers Academy in a few months."

Looking up to the others, Nadia gave another polite bow and said to Alleria. "And I shall see _you_ tomorrow, Ranger Windrunner."

And with that, she left with a few more waves. Walking to out of their front lawn and onto the large stone road, Nadia whistled. A few moments passed as the warm leaves whistled by and the unseen birds chirped.

As the parents closed the door, Sylvanas quickly dashed to the nearest window, Alleria following behind her. Peering through the beautifully carved glass, the girl watched as a large wyvern suddenly descended from the skies.

With awe, the girl eyed the dragon with wonder. It appeared to have scarlet scales, and decorated upon them were glowing golden markings that shined throughout its entire body and expanded to its wings. Being a large Wyvern, it towered above Nadia as it raised its head and seemed to make an odd, almost-chirping sound.

For a second, Sylvanas was worried that the mysterious Wyvern was actually going to attack Nadia. However the girl was immediately proven wrong as the human raised her hand up and the Wyvern settled down. As it lowered its head, the Wyvern seemed to look towards where Sylvanas was. A second passed before it nodded and chirped, before turning its attention back to Nadia.

Sniffing her palm, the Wyvern bent down and patiently waited for the woman to walk around to its side and climb onto its back with both of her legs on one side. Grabbing its neck with one hand, she said something before the Wyvern quickly took off in a gust of wind.

"That's Augus." Alleria suddenly stated from behind the small elven girl.

Sylvanas quickly spun around and looked up to her sister with beaming eyes. "Is that a Wyvern?! That's so amazing!"

Chuckling, the Ranger raised her hands in a calming gesture. "It is indeed a Wyvern, but he is a special one."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked with a quizzical look.

"You saw those golden markings on its body?" The girl nodded. "It's called 'Primal Markings'. And only a few Wyverns with those markings remain in this world."

The girl seemed to understand the Ranger's point as she looked down. With a smile, Alleria placed a hand on Sylvanas' shoulder and gestured for them to move further back into the house. "With any luck, perhaps you'll be able to ride one one day."

"Really?" The girl asked expectantly.

"Believe it or not, Nadia is an extremely kind, if not _the_ kindest person I have met." Alleria said as they passed through the extensive hallways decorated with artworks.

"She's also very beautiful…" Sylvanas added as they passed a painting of an ocean landscape.

"She is. Many Elven men and women have sought out after her." Alleria said as Sylvanas looked up at her.

"So she would marry soon then..."

Looking down at her sister, Alleria suddenly laughed at the girl's statement. "She probably won't, little sister. In fact, I have actually never heard of her being in an intimate relationship with anyone."

"Why is that?" Sylvanas asked with a raised eyebrow, a truly adorable sight to behold.

"About that, I am unsure." Alleria said as she raised a hand to her chin in a thoughtful expression. "I had heard that even the First son of the King is interested in her. Although apparently she rejected his advances."

Staring down at Sylvanas, Alleria suddenly grinned. "Say, you already like her, don't you?"

Her cheeks suddenly reddened at her sister's words. Returning the Ranger's gaze, Sylvanas stuttered. "N-N-No….I don't…."

Now with a smirk, Alleria patted the young girl's head and said reassuringly. "Do not worry Sylvanas. It is completely fine to feel attraction to another woman."

"I don't…" Lost for words, Sylvanas looked down at her feet. "She seems so...so much like a goddess..."

A moment passed before Sylvanas looked back up at Alleria. "Do you like her Alleria?"

Surprised by the young girl's question, Alleria seemed to look away with a slight blush on her face. Meanwhile, the younger girl's expression suddenly brightened and became slightly mischievous as she cried out. "You do!"

"Shhhhhh!" Alleria quickly stated as the girl began to prance around as if she was victorious. Stepping to her, Alleria grabbed her and looked into her eyes. "Please, Sylvanas. Do not say a word to her!"

Seeing the seriousness in the older woman's eyes, Sylvanas quickly nodded. Almost immediately, Alleria seemed to sigh in relief as she lowered her head.

Then, after a moment, Alleria raised her head again and looked at her sister with a friendly smile. "Come on, let's go to the gardens."

Happily, Sylvanas nodded again as the two headed to the gardens.

Outside of the Windrunner house/spire, a man stood under the shade of a warm, blossoming tree. He had black hair that covered his brown eyes, a handsome yet always neutral face, and a relatively built form. He wore a black, high-collared jacket over a shirt, dark combat pants, and boots.

Looking at the large spire in front of him, he nibbled on a dried piece of apricot whilst his hands were kept in his pants pockets. With a neutral, yet cute expression, he said to himself. "Sis is going to have her hands full~"

 **I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Now I am open to suggestions as to putting in other romances on the side but that's completely up to you guys. That said, have a nice day peeps ^.^ and I'll hopefully release the next chapter soon.**

 **Don't forget to Follow/Favourite and leave a Review :3**


	2. Lunar's Anniversary

**Hello guys, hope you're all having a good day. This piece will be a short one, but it gives small hints about who Nadia is. So please Enjoy! XD**

At the side of a mountain and under the cover of the fiery trees, a large house stood, hidden away from the rest of Quel'thalas. Its three, different sized domes were of a lush red and orange, and lined with a rich yellow. The rest of the structure's walls were completely made of white stone and marble. Within the middle, and largest, structure was a bedroom, completed with a large bathroom, vast studies, and other side rooms.

Walking through the polished hallways, all that illuminated her surroundings were the cold, yet brilliant, shine of the crescent moon that passed through the large, diamond patterned windows. She appeared to be dressed in a thin, silk white gown that left her shoulder and collarbone bare. Much of the soft dress also seemed to drape across the smooth, icy floor, lead forward by her bare, silent steps.

Reaching her left hand up, she brushed a few stray strands of her raven hair back around her ear whilst she held a small book in her other hand. Holding her left hand behind her ear, she looked out the window to her right and gazed up at the beautiful moon.

All was still as she stared at the crescent light. Her light pink lips pursed. Then she breathed out lightly, before her soft lips formed a crescent like the moon.

"One day….we'll see each other again…." She said with soft, saddened, yet hopeful eyes.

Another moment passed as the soft breeze blew by, brushing against her almost glowing skin under the lunar light. The see-through curtains of the windows seemed to fly in a chorus.

Then, she lowered her head and hand. Shaking her head lightly, she sighed before continuing on her way to her room at the end of the long hallway.

Standing in front of the large, stone double doors engraved with golden leaf patterns, she slowly pushed it open. In front of her was a vast room. On the left and right of the room were doors whilst on the opposite side were windows and a pair of glass doors that led to a small verandah, overlooking the Eversong Woods.

Most of the room appeared to be filled with shelves of books, lounges, tables, and chairs. To her immediate right was an area filled with stands holding canvas', surrounding a wooden stool. A shelf was placed near the canvas', containing brushes and a wide variety of paint.

Walking towards the right, she took a seat on the soft, white chaise lounge near the wide window. She relaxed and looked at the worn out book in her hands. The cover of the book appeared to be made of brown leather. A symbol depicting halves of the sun and moon was etched onto the front cover.

Opening the book, she looked at the first page. A picture was drawn on the rough paper. It showed two girls facing each other with their hands entangled together and their eyes shut. Eternal smiles were on their faces as their foreheads bumped with one another's.

Flipping through the book carefully, she eventually arrived at a drawing before the pages went blank. It was the same two girls. But now they showed faces of sadness and distraught. As one was lifted up into the sky, both outstretched their hands, but ultimately remained separated.

Tracing her fingers across the picture, a single tear dropped and splattered onto the page. Quickly reaching her hand up, she wiped her eyes, followed by a small sniff.

Turning her head, she looked up to the moon once more, basking in its light. "It's been exactly 100 millenniums now…...but I still miss you as if you left but just a moment ago….."

Her amber eyes then softened as she smiled gently. "Happy Birthday….Make a wish..."

The moon's light suddenly began to brighten, and as it shone through the doorway in front of her, something began to materialise. It was an elven woman, with light, pink hued skin, silk white hair, shining white eyes, and wearing a priestess' robe.

As they looked at one another, both hearts skipped a beat, and the world around them faded away.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Please follow/Favourite and leave a Review. For anyone that's especially into this, feel free to guess about Nadia's family, past, etc. You can also PM me if you wish to see a specific character in this story ^.^ Have a nice day peeps!**


	3. Ranger Trials

**A few months since Nadia's visit to the WIndrunners…**

The day of the Ranger Academy Trials have finally arrived and Sylvanas, accompanied by Alleria, quickly hurried to Silvermoon for her trials. Gathering near the edge of the city in a lush green clearing were hundreds of people.

At the end of the clearing, surrounded by fiery forests, was a large wooden stage. At the moment, four Rangers dressed in the usual cowls and armour, stood on either side of stage.

As Alleria and Sylvanas arrived, the young girl was immediately awed by the amount of people. "Why are there so many people?"

"Many families come to support their child's trials." Alleria explained as she began to weave through the crowd. Sylvanas appeared to be dressed in a blue cloth shirt, leggings and boots whilst Alleria was dressed in her usual Ranger outfit.

As they made it halfway through the crowd, a female voice suddenly boomed from the stage. "May I please have your attention."

The crowd immediately settled down as they turned their attention to the stage. Unfortunately, many of the children were unable to see who exactly was talking.

"Will the children partaking the Ranger trials please gather in front of the stage. Others who are here, please back away so as to give the children room."

A few minutes passed before the all of those who were going to partake the trials gathered in front of the stage. Many of them seemed uncomfortable being separated from their supporting families, whilst others had confident looks on their faces. Sylvanas was one of the few who had put on a neutral expression as she looked up at the stage from the back of the small crowd of children.

On the middle of the stage stood a woman in a Crimson-gold Ranger outfit. A scarlet bow and quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulders whilst two daggers sat by her sides. Under her hood, her glowing, oddly golden eyes shone as her beautiful, yet stern expression betrayed nothing.

"Thank you for coming today. I am Ranger-Lieutenant Lylia Phoenixspark. I shall be one of the three who shall be assessing your trials." With her arms behind her back, she looked somewhat menacing to the young Sin'dorei that sat in front of her.

As another Ranger ascended the steps and onto the wooden stage, the Ranger-Captain seemed to step aside. The new Ranger seemed to be dressed in a light green and gold ranger armour. Her hood was put back, revealing her beautiful, elven features. Overall, she looked to be less menacing and more kind than Lylia Phoenixspark.

"Good morning all. I am Ranger-Captain Laeara Morningheart. I shall also be one of the examiners today." Glancing over at Lylia, she nodded for the Ranger-Lieutenant to continue.

"Today, you shall have _five_ assessments. They shall test your strength and intelligence. As said in the timetables that you must have all read, you must return tomorrow for a final trial. Any questions?" She explained in a stern tone.

Everyone seemed to stay silent as Lylia gestured for Laeara to continue. Sylvanas seemed to gulp as she listened on, noticing that Alleria had taken a place next to the stage. Before Alleria left her, she had wished her luck, and Sylvanas was starting to think that she'll need a lot of luck and skill to pass through these trials.

"The first assessment shall be held in the archery range nearby. All of those who are partaking in the Ranger Trials, please follow Ranger Alleria Windrunner to my right." Laeara gestured to the right of the stage where Alleria was waiting.

The many children, aged from twelve all the way up to their early twenties, quickly followed the Ranger and into the forest. Being in the middle of the crowd, Sylvanas listened to the various conversations around her.

"Who is the third examiner?"

"Doesn't this seem a little unfair? Having adults competing with us?"

"Is the requirement to pass averages in all courses?"

Walking into the forest, Sylvanas could hear the two examiners announcing to the families something about staying at the clearing until they returned.

The walk was somewhat long, yet extremely enchanting. Warm, fiery leaves fell and danced around the groups of children whilst the wind gently whistled by. Looking up into the sky, Sylvanas suddenly spotted something moving in the trees. Actually, there were multiple creatures moving about, and for a moment, she was afraid.

That was, until she reached another clearing where the Archery ranges were held. Thirty rows were made for the shooting range, the targets being 10, 20, and 30 meters away. Still surrounded by the dense forests, large wooden verandahs were made to both shelter and give people a rest from the practices.

As she came into view of the Archery range, Sylvanas suddenly noticed many of the people in front of her pointing to the right at one of the Verandahs. Walking a few more steps, Sylvanas immediately recognised the large, red wings with golden markings that suddenly rose up above the crowd.

Walking to the side of the large line, Sylvanas looked towards the crimson Wyvern. Yawning, the large Wyvern shook its head and looked at Sylvanas. It seemed to then nod its head at her and made the same, odd chirping noise as before.

Reluctantly, Sylvanas moved on as she continued to stare at the Wyvern, him returning her gaze.

She eventually arrived at a small clearing to the East of the Archery Range and opposite where Augus was. The children were told to sit down and await further instructions by Ranger Windrunner.

Around them was still the beautiful forest, with the exception of the small stream that ran behind them.

Eventually, all the partakers arrived at the clearing, the two Ranger Examiners being at the end. Taking their place at the front, the two surveyed the crowd.

"Listen up. We will do this in groups." Lylia said with crossed arms. "I trust that you can all make that happen. Now go!"

Many of the crowd quickly got to their feet and ran towards the Archery Range. Following after them, Sylvanas went near the end of the Range, hoping to go catch another glimpse of Augus.

Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have the same thought as they all piled on through. However the unorthodox behaviour of the young Sin'dorei were immediately halted by Lylia shouting out. "What do you think you are all doing?!"

"There are 150 of you and 30 lanes. Please sort yourselves into fives." Laeara stated in a calmer tone as the two Rangers walked across the range.

* * *

Sitting down by the West side of the Range was Nadia. Looking through the Verandahs, the woman smiled with amusement. "The kids look like they're having fun."

"My lady?" A female asked next to her.

Looking to her right, Nadia smiled gently at the girl. "It reminds me of you actually."

The girl appeared to be a human, with blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and a noble face. She wore silver, white and gold steel armour that revealed her arms and thighs. Large platinum feathers created a small skirt around her waist. Smaller feathers also decorated the ends of her gauntlets as well as behind the V-shaped gold and silver circlet that she wore in her hair.

"That may be true." She nodded with a smile. "Although the Valkyrian Trials were much more…'messy' if I remember correctly."

Turning her gaze back to the Shooting Range, Nadia smiled as she watched Lylia and Laera, both Rangers that she trained, lecture the kids. Dressed in a decorated white and gold Ranger-General's uniform, Nadia stood up and began to fix her hair pin.

"You know that my adopted niece, Sylda, will be in the Trials today, right?" Nadia asked as she brushed off invisible dust.

"Yes, my lady. Although I do not see the point." The Valkyrie stated, earning a chuckle from Nadia.

"She wants to be the greatest 'Ranger-General Ever' before becoming a Valkyrie." Nadia said with a laugh as she glanced back. "See you later, Reyna."

It took but moments for Nadia to make it onto the Shooting Range and to the two Rangers. Noticing her approaching them, Lylia and Laeara gave small bows at Nadia.

"How are they so far?" Nadia asked. "And please stop bowing to me, it annoys me."

"I think some of them look promising." Laeara commented.

"Good. Then let's begin." Nadia stated before turning to the crowd. With a smile, she said in a kind voice. "Thank you all for being here. The first assessment is obviously Archery. I am lenient as to which target you choose to aim for. But the further the target, the higher points you'll score for the exam."

Pausing to see that the crowd understood what she had just said, Nadia continued. "We will begin. Right after I move out of the way."

Turning on her heels, she headed towards the West once more. "Lylia, take Lane 21 to 30. Laeara, take Lane 11 to 20."

As she walked through the lanes, Nadia looked through the many partakers. They all seemed to be stunned and looking in awe at her. Although she didn't understand why. In her opinion, her beauty was barely at the level of any elves.

Suddenly, Nadia caught sight of Sylvanas who stood behind a group of older male elves. She seemed to stare right at Nadia with the same awed expression. With a gentle smile, Nadia gave her a small wave, which she returned in kind.

What she found amusing, however, were the males in front of her that frantically waved back. " _Ahhh, boys."_

Arriving at the edge of the Range, Nadia stated to the crowd. "Order yourselves into lines. Then go up to the bow in order. Each of you will get ten shots. After I tell you to, you will go collect your arrows."

They all seemed to understand her words. "Good. First row, you're up!"

The first Trial went by quicker than Sylvanas had expected. At the middle of the line, she watched as the two in front of her shoot relatively well, hitting the target but not quite in the centre. At one point, Sylvanas saw one of the younger boys struggling with his bow and aim.

Nadia quickly strode next to him. Kneeling down next to him, she smiled gently and helped him position his bow. "Relax your shoulders and calm your mind. Take your time to aim."

Standing back up, Nadia looked towards the target as the boy shot. From those few words of advice, the boy suddenly got immensely better and was now hitting near the middle of the target, although only on the 10 meter target.

Patting him on the shoulder, Nadia gave him a small wink. "Awesome shooting. Keep it up."

With that, she walked away and assessed the other candidates. Sylvanas felt a small pang of jealousy hit her, although she did not know why. A few moments passed before it was her turn.

Quickly grabbing the bow, she took one of the arrows and aimed towards the 30m target. After the all clear, Sylvanas quickly released the arrows and fired them in quick succession. All of them hit near the centre of the target, although none actually hit the bullseye.

Not completely satisfied with her shots, Sylvanas gave a small sigh and looked around at the people in awe. Confused, she wondered why they were all looking at her. She then turned her gaze and looked towards Nadia who stood at the edge of the range. Nadia had an impressed smile on her face and nodded at Sylvanas, causing the girl to blush slightly.

The rest of the trial went pretty well, until the last girl that is. A girl seemed to wait for everyone else to finish before shooting herself. She was a 14 year old Sin'dorei with shoulder-length light blonde hair, Emerald eyes, and an elegant look. She wore a black shirt, leggings, leather boots, and a fingerless glove on her left hand.

As everyone turned their attention to her, she suddenly raised her bow in a flash. Shooting the arrows at an even faster rate than Sylvanas, she hit 8/10 of them on the bullseye of the 30m target. Some arrows even split open the previous ones.

Everyone looked in shock at the girl's accuracy and skill with the bow. Sylvanas herself was in awe. However she was more curious about Nadia's reaction to the girl's skill.

Nadia seemed to just smile as she usually did. Although she didn't seem as impressed as she did when Sylvanas had shot. After the others collected the arrows, Nadia walked to the middle of the Range and said. "Thank you everyone. If you'll please, follow Alleria over there to move on to the next trial."

She then walked off, followed by the other Rangers. Watching her go, Sylvanas thought to herself. " _I wonder what she thinks of me…"_

* * *

 **Nadia…**

Like always, Sylda shows off to everyone. Although I don't mind it, I feel as though it is a completely unnecessary action on her part. For seven years, she's received training from both me and my sister Kristina. The Ranger Trials would be of no challenge to her.

But I must say, I was quite impressed with Sylvanas. I think she'll go far. I smiled to myself as I walked through the forest on a different path than the kids.

As the warm leaves fell, they seemed to make a soft, colourful bed on top of the forest floor. The cool breeze seemed to brush over my alabaster skin as birds chirped in the distance. I could smell the wonderful scent of blossoming roses as something rustled in the bushes in front of me.

A moment passed before two fiery lynx cubs popped out of the bushes, chasing each others tail in a playful manner. Although the lynxes in this area are known to be quite aggressive and dangerous, I just couldn't help but smile as I watched the adorable cubs play.

As they approached me, they both seemed to look up at me with big, curious eyes. I smiled warmly at them and knelt down. Reaching my right hand out, I stroked one of the cub's back without fear. "You guys are _so_ cute."

The other lynx seemed to walk up to my feet, rubbing its back against my boots. Reaching my other hand out, I patted the head of the cub rubbing against my feet. Their small bodies seemed so fragile, yet so built at the same time. A few moments passed before I began to wonder where their parents were.

Then, as if on cue, a large lynx slowly walked out of the bush. Almost menacingly, it looked towards me and the cubs and approached us with intimidating steps. Admittedly, I felt a small amount of fear. However I immediately calmed myself as the young cubs looked towards the larger lynx and made small growling sounds.

The larger lynx seemed to look between me and the cubs. Walking up to me, it suddenly began to sniff and snuggle my cheek. Letting out a laugh, I reached both of my hands up and held the large lynx's head. It felt so fluffy, like a giant furball, yet I knew that this was one of the most dangerous predators around this area.

Patting the cubs for a while longer, I knew that I was probably running out of time by now. Standing up slowly as to not provoke them, I smiled down at them and gave a small bow. "Thank you for letting me play with your cubs."

The larger lynx, who stood up to my shoulders, growled before nudging its cubs to return back into the deep forests. I watched them go and I began to wonder, what if I had a family like that? But then again, I haven't really found anyone that interests me enough to make me fall in love.

Now that I think about it, how depressing is that? I have lived for millenniums and I have never even fallen in love, well, with anyone outside of my family, per se. Sinking down to my knees, I looked around the beautiful forest around me.

Rays of sunshine shone through the dense forest roof, illuminating my bright armour. As another wave of fresh air hit me, I could feel my senses and body begin to relax. With the soft, rustling sound of leaves passing by behind me, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. I'm sure that Lylia and Laeara can handle the second trial, the hand to hand combat. And probably the other ones….

* * *

 **Sylvanas…**

I think that that moment was when I truly realised that I was in love. Hiding behind a set of bushes, I had watched Nadia pet the lynxes, something no Sin'dorei would ever think of doing to a lynx that large. However in her case, she seemed to immediately become friends with the dangerous creature, even showing them respect with a bow when they left.

I saw her sinking down to her knees, and shutting her eyes as she relaxed. As the rays of sunshine shone down upon her, she seemed to illuminate her surroundings with a heavenly glow. Truly, she looked like an angel that descended from the skies.

 **So, just saying, but I'm going to briefly cover over what happens for the next few decades in the next few chapters because I'm lazy. But it'll get more exciting from there. ^.^**


	4. Training Days, Amberflame & Ironforge

A few months later…

Under the afternoon sun, Sylvanas stood alone at the Archery Range. For the past 2 hours, she had continuously practiced her skills with the bow. She appeared to be dressed in a blue shirt, black tights, and leather boots. Her long hair flowed like a golden river behind her.

Shooting yet another bullseye, Sylvanas caught sight of an older girl approaching her from the West side and to her right, a smug look on her face. She had auburn hair, emerald eyes, and a regal look. She appeared to be dressed in an expensive purple silk blouse, tights, and slightly heeled shoes.

Staring at her for but a moment, Sylvanas picked up another arrow and aimed it towards the 30 meter target. Letting the arrow loose, she missed the bullseye by millimeters.

Letting out a small sigh, Sylvanas repeated the action as the other girl got closer.

"Good afternoon Sylvanas." The girl stated happily, although there were hints of distaste laced with her pretty voice.

"Good afternoon, Azelda." Sylvanas replied in a neutral tone as she let loose another arrow.

"I see that you haven't made much progress." The girl stated, a hint of mockery in her tone.

Looking up at the girl with narrowed eyes, Sylvanas ignored her and continued.

"You know, maybe you should just give up if you can't even hit a bullseye every time from 30 meters away." The girl stated, her mockery now out in the open as she smiled smugly.

"Initiate Azelda Roseflame." A stern voice suddenly called out from behind the auburn-haired girl.

Spinning around, Azelda suddenly became wide-eyed and quickly bowed at the woman with crossed arms and an unimpressed expression. "Lieutenant Phoenixspark."

Looking up and down the girl, the Lieutenant stated. "If your opinion is not of any help to others. Keep them to yourself."

"Yes Lieutenant." Azelda quickly answered, her arrogant demeanor completely gone in a matter of seconds.

Looking past the girl, Lylia eyed Sylvanas as she shot another arrow. "Initiate Windrunner, Ranger-Lord Nadia has asked for you. She's at the Academy Training Grounds."

Surprised, Sylvanas lowered her bow. A moment passed before she quickly began to pack her things up and retrieve the arrows she shot. Finishing up, she ran past the two and towards the Academy nearby. Glancing at her, Lylia made an amused grin and thought to herself. _"Such an obvious girl. But then again, most people are open books when it comes to Nadia."_

The academy building itself was quite large, being a tall, square-shaped building that was hollow in the centre. To the left and on the outside of the building were the main training grounds whilst to the right was a large stable. Behind the building were wide plains used for agricultural purposes whilst large forests surrounded it. To the East of the Academy was the beautiful city of Silvermoon, sitting about a mile away.

Walking from the West, Sylvanas hurriedly arrived at the training grounds where armouries surrounded a dirt plain. Nadia appeared to be at the centre of the plain, sparring against four initiates around the ages of 20. The Ranger-lord appeared to be dressed in a black tank top, tights, boots, and armed with two training daggers made of dulled steel.

Arriving at the Training grounds, Sylvanas stood next to one of the Armoury doors and watched with interest.

Dodging one of the initiate's blows, Nadia spun around and sliced at the side of the man's neck. "Calder. Powerful strike but too slow."

Sensing two people behind her, Nadia ducked down and spun backwards. Hitting the initiates' legs with light taps, she quickly rose back up and held her daggers against the back of their heads in the flash of a second. "That was good, but a little more teamwork next time. Don't both strike at the same spot."

Hearing someone cry out to the right, Nadia turned and parried the initiate's strike with ease. Persistent, the woman quickly raised her blades back up again and struck at Nadia ceaselessly. Blocking all of her blows, Nadia suddenly moved forward and tripped the woman.

"Excellent strikes, but your footing needs work." Nadia said with a smile as she passed both of her daggers to one hand.

Outstretching her hand, she held it out to the woman on the ground and lifted her up. Patting the girl on the shoulder, Nadia continued as she looked at the other three, her smile unfading. "Good job today guys, you've certainly all improved from last time."

Giving them a few small claps, Nadia watched as they all bowed and left. "I'll see you all later."

"Thank you for the sparring session Nadia!" Many of them called out as they returned to the Academy.

After they left, Nadia turned on her heels and sighed with a smile. Wiping sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, she walked towards where Sylvanas was.

As she approached, Sylvanas could feel heat rising to her cheeks and her heart beginning to race. Noticing how the sweat gleamed on her skin and how her clothes stuck to her curvaceous figure, Sylvanas felt an indescribable amount of attraction.

"Hey Sylvie." Nadia waved as she walked to the side of Sylvanas and set her daggers against the Armoury door. Picking up her water bottle from the ground, she took a quick sip and looked down at the young elf.

Realising that she hasn't even greeted the Ranger-lord, Sylvanas stammered. "H-Hi...Nadia."

With a chuckle, Nadia leaned against the wall and continued to sip from her bottle. "Don't be so nervous Sylvie. Relax, you're not in trouble."

"That's not…" Sylvanas was just about to explain before she cut herself off. _"I probably shouldn't tell her that she's the one making me nervous..."_

Moments passed as Nadia took a few more drinks. Then, closing her bottle, she pushed off the wall with her butt and smiled at Sylvanas. "Come on, let's head back to the Academy."

"O-Ok…" Sylvanas agreed as she followed after Nadia.

"I heard that you've been trying really hard to improve your archery." Nadia stated as she looked at Sylvanas next to her. The girl simply nodded as she struggled to keep her eyes off of the human woman. "Since you seem so keen, would you like me to train you a little more outside of normal lessons?"

With a surprised look, Sylvanas looked up at her as she smiled down. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I think you've got quite a bit of potential. I would like to bring that potential out." Nadia said with a thumbs up as they walked past the guards and into the large building.

Like all elven buildings, the architecture of the Academy was extremely beautiful. Chandeliers and sconces illuminated the vast, marble hallways as paintings decorated the walls. In the middle of the building was a fountain area filled with benches and small gardens whilst at the back of the building was the back entrance, being just as large as the front.

At this hour, most Initiates would most probably be in their shared rooms, two to a room. Of course, anyone that wishes to improve their skills are free to go and practice in the training grounds. It is also often that initiates go to the library for study sessions.

Passing through the hallways, those who passed Nadia and Sylvanas greeted the Ranger-Lord with warm smiles. Nadia returned these gestures in kind, never showing any signs of annoyance.

"How can you be so kind to everyone? Even to those you do not know." Sylvanas suddenly asked as they passed a pair of Rangers.

Taking a moment to ponder her question, Nadia smiled down at her and explained as best as she could. "I think in my point of view, strangers are just friends you have not met yet. Of course there are exceptions."

"I see…." Sylvanas muttered as she took in her words.

"You are quite like me in that aspect." Nadia continued, surprising Sylvanas and causing her to look up with a quizzical look. "You have many friends in the Academy. And they were all but strangers to you at first."

"I guess…"

Chuckling, Nadia said the next few words, that shall remain with Sylvanas throughout her life. "You should be confident in yourself, if no one else. For having that confidence, may inspire others to place their trust in you, therefore achieving a greater goal together."

Over the next few years, Nadia consistently trained with Sylvanas to the point where the elven girl could shoot her target from over 200m away. The human woman also helped Sylvanas improve her magic and close combat skills, making her a very capable future Ranger.

"Relax yourself Sylvie." She would always say to her in a kind voice and with a gentle smile. Then she would add something else such as. "Don't be afraid to miss, be determined to hit."

Sylvanas would always struggle when Nadia touched her, or even just standing really close to her. And every time, Nadia would reassure her and tell her to just relax and focus.

Surprisingly to Sylvanas, she had heard that Nadia postponed many invitations to noble parties and balls just to spend time training with her. Although happy, Sylvanas also worried for her as being the Ranger-Lord that she is, it is usually 'compulsory' for Nadia to attend at least some of these parties.

As time passed on, Sylvanas yearned to know more about the woman she loved, although she would never admit it to anyone.

Riding across the stone road on a borrowed steed and in her usual green Rangers outfit, Alleria headed towards the Ranger Academy. Due to her Ranger-Sergeant station in Silvermoon City, Alleria was only allowed to head back to the Academy at this time due to a letter by Nadia.

Arriving at the large building, Alleria immediately headed towards the large stables where Nadia had told her to go for a 'small surprise'. Walking into the main stables building, Alleria immediately noticed Laeara tending to a beautiful white steed.

Deciding to approach the blonde Ranger-Lieutenant, Alleria quickly made her way over to her, all the while looking for Nadia. Noticing the Ranger, Laeara smiled at Alleria and stated in a friendly tone. "Hey Alleria. Nadia told me that you were coming."

"Really?" Alleria asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes." Laeara chuckled, finding amusement in the Ranger's confusion. Turning away from the steed, the Lieutenant began to walk further into the stables, gesturing for Alleria to follow.

As the two walked past countless mounts of many species, Laeara explained the surprise, or rather 'gift'. "Unfortunately, although it's been 3 months, Nadia still hasn't returned. However, she did send many letters to us and even a rather special gift for you."

Laeara glanced over at the Ranger with a warm smile, although clearly saddened by Nadia's absence. As the Lieutenant came to a halt in front of a rather small cage covered over by a large cloth, Laeara continued. "Nadia said that you had some sort of family heirloom that could tame any youngling creature. Do you have it?"

Alleria immediately nodded without hesitation. She always kept the family heirloom on her person, or rather in her quiver. Giving her a small smile, Laeara took the edge of the cloth and slowly pulled it off the cage as to not aggravate the creature too much.

A small, saber animal was held within the cage. Unlike those of the Nightelves, it had different shades of fiery fur, and beautiful, emerald feline eyes. The most wondrous feature of the small cat however, was the small, golden markings that glowed dimly across its form. As the sun shone down upon the cub, it seemed to hiss and retreat backwards, only to be stopped by the back of the cage.

"Primal Markings?" Alleria asked more to herself than to Laeara.

But the Ranger-Lieutenant answered nonetheless. "Apparently it's another kind of Marking, although Nadia didn't really explain much about it."

Noticing how the animal hated the sunlight, Alleria grabbed the cage and pushed it back a little and into the shadows. "What species of saber is it?"

"She said that he is an 'Amberflame Saber'. Apparently she found him at somewhere called 'the Burning Steppes'." Laeara explained as she looked at the creature who yawned tiredly. "When he grows up, he can be used as a mount. Just uh...be careful about…"

Just as Laeara was about to explain, Alleria reached her finger into the cage. The result was the small cub combusting into a ball of flames. Quickly retracting her hand, Alleria watched as the flames slowly died down, leaving the cub completely unscathed as it yawned again.

"...the flames are quite dangerous, even if it's just a cub. Lylia's hand got burnt when she tried to pat it." Laeara chuckled slightly as Alleria awed at the cub.

"What is his name?"

"That is for you to decide. But perhaps you should attempt to tame him before you try to name him." Laeara answered as Alleria hesitantly opened the cage.

Unlike other encaged animals, the kitten seemed to just stay relaxedly within its cage with a bored expression as it looked around aimlessly. Whilst he sat still, Alleria quickly took off her quiver and pulled out an enchanted rope. The rope was a prized Heirloom of the Windrunner family, capable of taming all species of wild youngling creatures.

Carefully, Alleria moved forward to the cage and held the rope in an O-shape. Then suddenly, she quickly looped it over the cub's head and around his neck as he struggled to break free. Like before, the cub ignited into a ball of dancing flames. Calmly and cautiously, Alleria kept her distance whilst firmly holding onto the rope as if her life depended on it.

Perhaps five or so minutes passed before the cub finally calmed down. By now, they were both at the middle of the Stable due to the Saber's constant thrashing around. With a sigh, Alleria slowly removed the rope as the kitten seemed to sniff itself curiously.

"Well that was both more interesting and more anticlimactic then I expected." Laeara laughed as Alleria knelt down and patted the cub's head. "I thought you two would be wrestling on the ground the entire time."

"Well if I were to have wrestled him, I most likely would be been turned to ashes by now." Alleria chuckled back as the cub sniffed her hand. "He's certainly _very_ cute. But dangerous as well. So many times during that five minutes, I thought I would have passed out from the heat.

Rubbing its chin, Alleria thought for a moment before continuing. "I think I'll call him Blaze, just for the fun of it."

Laeara chuckled, and walked up to Alleria as she stood up. Putting a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder, Laeara stated. "You are quite the fun and resilient Ranger. I see why Nadia favours you."

Alleria seemed to blush at that comment as she looked down at the cub. Then suddenly, she asked questioningly. "Did Nadia say why she gave me him?"

"No, not at all. But I think you'll find out soon." Laeara gave her a quick wink before turning on her heels and walking away. "I will see you around Ranger-Sergeant Windrunner. I recommend that you pay your sister a visit before leaving. I'm sure she'll love your company."

After watching her go, Alleria looked down at the cub sitting by her feet. With a smile, she stated. "Come on Blaze. I'll introduce you to my younger sister."

Meanwhile….

In the skies of the frozen lands of Khaz Modan, the Primal Crimson Wyvern Augus, with Nadia riding on his back, flew at great speeds towards the great Dwarven city of Ironforge. As the large mountain eventually came into view through the chilling blizzard, Nadia tapped at Augus' side, signalling for him to land in front of the city gates.

Nadia appeared to be dressed in a black, hooded coat that reached her ankles, white fur lining the ends and especially the collar. She wore a scarlet scarf that covered over her lower face whilst her hood hid her eyes. She also wore brown fur boots, gloves, and was armed with her Ranger bow and two elven daggers at her side.

As they landed, many Dwarven guards dressed in heavy armour seemed to rush towards them, their weapon drawn. Holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture, Nadia lowered her scarf and hood. "Hello Master Dwarves."

Almost immediately, the Captain of the Dwarves ordered the others to lower their weapons. Looking up at the woman as she hopped off of Augus, the Dwarf smiled and said in a gruff voice. "It be a while since yer last visit, eh lass? How are yer?"

"I'm well thanks Torgon, and I'm terribly sorry for not visiting sooner." Nadia smiled back as she gave a small pat on Augus' head.

Laughing, the Dwarf gestured for Nadia and Augus to follow him into the city. "It be okay lass. As long as yer return at some point. The King and Thane woul' be joyous to see yer."

"That's great. Although I would love to just get to somewhere warm. Even my soul is frozen from the blizzard." Nadia stated, half jokingly.

Chuckling at her statement, the older Dwarf led them through the massive Entrance Halls and into 'the Commons' where most of the Dwarves dwelled. As they passed by, many people seemed to stop in their actions to awe at the majestic Wyvern.

Walking on top of one of the wide stone bridges, Nadia looked around at the great caverns. "Have the halls been expanded?"

"They have indeed lass. But the throne room and Great Forge are still in the same place so yer need not worry." He stated as they came into view of the Great Forge.

Molten rock and metal flowed in almost every direction and indeed, large forges lined across the great cavern. Looking around, Nadia saw many amazing Dwarven blacksmiths hammering away and forging magnificent weapons, armour, and other creations.

"Some things don't change." Nadia stated, smiling to herself as she watched the Dwarves at work. Those that recognised her, mostly the older dwarves, smiled and gave her a wave which she returned in kind. Others just looked with confusion but still awed at her beauty as well as the large beast behind trailing behind her.

As they walked up to the large, Throne room doors, Nadia immediately noticed the familiar Dwarf in full mithril armour that stood in front and at the middle of the door. He had a long brown beard, chocolate brown eyes, and a gruff look like most other Dwarves. His mere presence seemed to radiate authority as a mighty axe and hammer were strapped to his small back.

Almost as soon as he saw Nadia, his usually serious face lit up with a hint of joy. Uncrossing his arms and gesturing to the Dwarven guards behind him to be at ease, he walked up to the three and greeted them with a stern yet warm tone.

"'ello Captain Torgon." Then turning to the woman with a gentle smile on her face, he nodded his head. "Welcome back...uh….mother..."

Walking up to him, Nadia knelt down and grabbed his face with both of her hands as he stiffened in surprise yet familiarity. With a loving smile, she carefully moved some of his messy curls out of his eyes and kissed the forehead of his helm. "You still don't seem to take good care of your image, Thorin."

The small Dwarf seemed to blush and stutter slightly before replying with a huff. "I spend much of my time honing my skills."

Standing back up, Nadia put her hands to her waist and chuckled lightly. "I see. Well, I can't force anything on you so I won't try to."

Looking past him, she saw the many soldiers staring at them either with awe or amusement, depending on the extent of their historical knowledge. "What's happening in there?"

Turning around, Thorin explained as they walked in front of the door. "They 're settlin' political matters with the human Ambassadors from Stormwind an' Lordaeron."

"But you're one of the King's advisors, as well as an adopted nephew due to my sister and I." Nadia stated bluntly as Thorin looked up at her.

"It's not me place to be in there yet mother. But I think you could go in if you so choose. Aunt's already in there." He replied as Nadia looked at the door.

Then, looking back down at him, she nodded for him to open the doors. Looking over her shoulder, she stated. "Wait here Augus."

Immediately, she was greeted by the sight of four humans dressed in fancy, dark blue robes, consulting with the great King under the Mountain, Magni Bronzebeard. The King sat on top of his beautifully carved throne, resting his head against his left, armoured fist whilst a hammer sat toward his right. Other Dwarven advisors, including his two brothers and young daughter, stood at the bottom of the Throne's steps. Flanking either side and every edge and corner of the room were the Royal Dwarven Guards, their armour made of mithril and trimmed with gold.

Walking alone into the massive room illuminated by torches, Nadia suddenly noticed a woman standing to her immediate right. "Krystal…."

The woman slowly emerged from the shadows, a wide smile on her face as her hands were placed on either side of her hips. Her hair was of a pink bubblegum colour whilst her eyes was of a beautiful, lush amethyst. She had a beautiful, and easy going face, not unlike Nadia. She wore a brown leather jacket, its collar flipped up, as well as a light pink tank top, black leather pants, and boots.

As she walked up to Nadia, she immediately threw her arms around the Ranger-Lord and buried her face into her shoulder. "Awwwww… I missed you so much sis."

Returning the hug, Nadia chuckled with a warm smile. "I missed you too little sister. How have you been?"

Releasing her from the hug, Krystal held Nadia by her shoulders and answered with a bright smile. "I've been well, although these political thingymabobs always make me bored as hell."

Chuckling again at her sister's bubbly personality and casual tone, Nadia said. "You certainly are way too informal to be in a place such as this."

"I know right!" She exclaimed, although the others in the room didn't seem to notice. "But our 'brother' likes to have me here just in case some big thing happens."

"Are you sure? Isn't it more so that you wouldn't cause any trouble whilst he's preoccupied?" Nadia joked, causing Krystal to pout playfully. Then, turning her gaze towards the Throne, Nadia stated in a more serious, although still friendly, tone. "What are they talking about?"

"I think they're talking about trade between the three kingdoms." Krystal replied as the two slowly walked toward the Throne. "Although I don't really understand why the humans are so greedy about the metals."

"Probably because they wish to make large profits off of selling them as well as create more weaponry for their armies." Nadia answered casually. "I went to see Kristina at Lordaeron a few weeks ago. Apparently the Menethil's want better gear for their army."

"Huh…...How's Kristina by the way?!" Krystal asked happily, completely ignoring the essential information that Spies would take days or weeks to acquire.

"Kristina is coming soon actually. You can ask her yourself when she gets here." Nadia replied with a smile as she glanced at her sister.

Krystal seemed to lighten up even more at the news as she began to lightly skip in her steps. "Aweeeeeeesome!"

As the two finally arrived at the Throne, everyone seemed to follow the King's gaze as he looked at Nadia with surprise, then with joy. Both of his brothers, Muradin and Brann seemed to also smile as they looked at Nadia.

As the chamber suddenly fell silent, Nadia stood with Krystal at the base of the Throne and nodded with a friendly smile. "My apologies for the interruption. But I have returned for a visit, little brothers."

 **I hope you all enjoyed that ^.^ Just FYI: the next chapter will also just skim over the many events. This'll probably continue until the story reaches the First War.**


	5. Princess of another land

**Sorry for anything that's unclear (Although it'd probably become obvious later)..anyways...hope you enjoy! Also, what happened in Ironforge will also be covered later.**

In the warm, summer morning, Nadia and Sylvanas walked through the ever-so radiant Eversong forest, collecting arrows from the targets Sylvanas had shot. It was then that Nadia suddenly asked. "Do you feel uncomfortable around me Sylvie?"

"W-What?!" Sylvanas spun around with a surprised expression. By now, Sylvanas was already a regal woman at the age of 21. She wore a blue Ranger-Lieutenant's hood and armour, and was armed with a beautifully carved bow, another family heirloom of the Windrunners.

"You just always seem so...unhinged when I'm around." Nadia explained as she pulled an arrow out of the target. A questioning look was on her face as Sylvanas looked down and shook her head furiously.

"I-I-It's not that I'm...uncomfortable in any way...I mean...I'm just…" She stuttered as she attempted to find the right words. Beginning to feel flustered, Sylvanas failed to notice Nadia walking up to her.

It was only when the human woman raised her chin with her right hand, that Sylvanas realised just how close she was. As brilliant blue gems stared into amber orbs, the forest around them stilled.

"You've certainly grown into a wonderful woman." Nadia said in a hushed voice, a gentle smile on her face.

Like never before, Sylvanas blushed profusely as she stared into the beauty's eyes. When she attempted to speak, nothing seemed to come out of her mouth.

Seconds passed as Nadia slowly tilted her head to the side. Leaning forward, the heavenly beauty shut her eyes as their lips met in a kiss. Sylvanas' eyes seemed to widen in shock as she felt Nadia's lips against her own.

But her shock was short lived as she shut her eyes and kissed back with all her desires.

Their kiss lasted for an eternity, but was broken off by Nadia slowly pulling back. Smiling down at the young elf, Nadia whispered. "I like you…"

Although those three words were simple and wasn't what Sylvanas was expecting, they still meant the world to her at that moment.

 **Eversong Forest…**

Nadia, dressed in a white tank top and leather shorts lined with white fur, laid back on the soft, green grass under a tree. On the hill that she laid upon, she could see many of the buildings in the distance, including the Windrunner spire.

To the left of Nadia was Sylvanas, who leaned against a tree in her usual Ranger outfit. Every so often, she would sneak a glance at Nadia, who had her eyes closed with a gentle smile on her face. Her heart would flutter as she everytime she looked at the woman.

"Um...Nadia…?" She asked in a soft voice as she turned her gaze away.

Opening her eyes slowly, Nadia turned her head and looked at Sylvanas. "What is it Sylvie?"

Hesitant, Sylvanas took a deep breath and asked. "What is your family like? If you don't mind me asking."

Chuckling, Nadia waited for Sylvanas to look at her before answering. "My family is quite complicated, I'm afraid."

Taking a deep breath herself, Nadia continued as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "I have many brothers, and even more sisters. Ibuki, who you have already met, was born directly after me. I think my closest siblings would have to be Akame, Kurome, Arturia, Cynthia, Kristina and Krystal."

Taking a moment to ponder, Nadia sighed and shut her eyes, a faint smile on her light pink lips. "My father is wise, powerful, and an inspiring ruler of another land. All of those under him obey without question. But…"

Opening her eyes, she seemed to frown. "...he never seemed to have time for any of us. Spending even a few minutes with him always brought me such joy, and I yearned for more…..I don't blame him for not spending much time with us though, there was too much resting upon his shoulders."

A single tear rolled down her face. Quickly shaking it off, she managed a slightly strained smile and continued. "My mother filled in that void, however. She is very kind, generous, and loving, despite her past before she met my father."

"I see." Sylvanas muttered as she looked down.

Turning her head and looking at the elf once more, Nadia said in a gentle tone. "It would be wonderful if you were to meet her one day. I'm sure she would love you."

A blush came over Sylvanas' face as she quickly turned her gaze away from Nadia. Hearing the woman get up, her heart began to race as Nadia knelt in front of her. "But despite all that, I think right now is when I am happiest."

A soft hand touched her chin and raised her head. Looking into mesmerising, amber eyes, Sylvanas felt herself stunned by the woman's beauty once again. Leaning in, Nadia closed the distance as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

The world around them seemed to fade.

 **A year later…**

With a happy smile on her face, Sylvanas quickly strode down the hallways on the top floor and toward Nadia's room. After that moment one year ago, Sylvanas had fallen even deeper in love with Nadia. She felt as though Nadia and her would certainly become married one day, and would probably raise a loving family. Although not public, they did become involved in a relationship with one another since their first kiss.

As she approached the door at the end of the hallway, Sylvanas suddenly heard muffled voices coming out of Nadia's room. Slowing down, she walked near the wall and peaked into the room through the slightly ajar door.

A man stood in front of Nadia whilst she sat behind her desk that was situated in front of large windows. From Sylvanas' point of view, she could only see the back of the man, but she knew exactly who he was.

The man's name was Ibuki, and apparently he was Nadia's younger brother. He has black hair that covered his brown eyes, a handsome yet always neutral face, and a relatively built form. He usually wore a black, high-collared jacket over a shirt, black jeans, and boots.

Nadia sat behind her desk in a black, short skirt dress that made her all the more beautiful. Her hair was like it usually was, a handful of it tied in a bun on the right side of her head with a well made hair pin whilst the rest flowed over her shoulders.

"Why would uncle want me to return at this moment?" Nadia asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we agreed that I could leave for at least a millennium without needing to return."

"I don't know. All he said was that you need to return as soon as possible." The man answered in a young voice. His tone completely unconcerned and emotionless.

"Ibuki, please tell him that I cannot." Nadia said with a sigh.

"This is more than duty." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sighing again, Nadia stood up and looked straight at Ibuki. "It is, little brother."

As she slowly walked around her chair and towards the window, she seemed to exhale deeply. The man seemed to stay completely still as he followed her with his gaze.

"This has never happened before." Ibuki stated, his tone still as emotionless as ever. Daring to peak in a little more, Sylvanas became ever-more curious about the conversation.

"No...No, it hasn't." Nadia said more to herself as she looked down and raised a hand to the glass window, tapping the glass lightly.

"What has changed?" He continued to ask as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a dried piece of apricot. Nibbling on it, he placed both of his hands back into his pants pockets and waited for the woman to respond.

"I think...I've found the one thing I've been looking for for my entire life." Nadia looked over her shoulder with a gentle and happy smile. "I think I've found love."

"Hm?" He hummed in a questioning tone, just about the most emotion he's ever displayed in front of Sylvanas. Despite nibbling on the apricot, he said with no difficulty or hesitation. "You love Sylvanas Windrunner."

Outside the room, Sylvanas' breathing escalated as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

"Yes." Nadia looked down as she smiled contentedly. Raising her head, she gave him a gentle smile and said. "I cannot leave. I _will_ not leave...her."

Leaning back against the wall, Sylvanas breathed heavily as she pressed her hands against her heart. " _She loves me...But I think I'd already known that….so why do I feel so..happy?"_

"This is actually about my Valkyries, isn't it?" Nadia suddenly asked in a more serious tone, which she rarely uses.

"I believe this is about your Valkyries, as well as your Legion." Ibuki stated in his calm tone.. "They wish for their Princess to return and do not completely obey uncle. Especially when there is corruption and unrest with the other Legions."

Resuming her peaking, Sylvanas suddenly became flooded with questions. " _What Legion are they talking about?"_

"Send them here then please." Nadia sighed as she walked around the desk. "The Valkyries I can understand but the Legion? I trained the Centurions and Inquisitors just for this purpose, to uphold order."

Sylvanas' fear subsided slightly as she leaned against the wall with a sigh. " _Centurions? Inquisitors? Wait a second...she's a_ _Princess_ _?!"_

"I'll debate with uncle. Hopefully he'll see reason in sending your troops here. I hope you have a plan to house them." Ibuki stated.

"Thank you, Ibuki." Nadia finished as she gave him a tight hug. He didn't seem to return the gesture and just stood there. "Cold as ever huh?"

"Not cold." He stated before she released him and he made his way out of the room.

Opening the door and stepping out, he immediately noticed Sylvanas who was leaning against the wall to his left. He seemed to give her a simple nod before leaving.

Taking a moment, Sylvanas calmed herself before entering Nadia's room. Knocking on the door, the Ranger entered as the woman smiled up at her whilst sitting behind her desk.

"Hello Sylvie." Nadia said with a bright smile.

Standing on the opposite side of the desk, Sylvanas looked down and sighed before saying. "I overheard a little bit of your conversation with Ibuki."

"Oh." Nadia said simply as Sylvanas continued. "What is the 'Legion'? And are you actually a highborn?"

"Are you worried about that?" Nadia sighed and smiled as she got up and walked around the desk. Standing next to the young Ranger, Nadia took both of her hands and lead her towards the table set at the corner of the room.

As the two settled down onto the comfortable couch, Nadia explained as she moved a strand of stray hair from Sylvanas' beautiful face. "I didn't speak of this before but I am indeed a Princess. My uncle rules as the Lord of Cinder in another land. My army, unfortunately, is located much further away so my uncle often finds it troublesome to maintain order amongst them."

"I see…" Sylvanas stated as she looked down at her hands.

Feeling Nadia move closer to her, Sylvanas suddenly felt her heart beginning to race again. As Nadia raised a hand and caressed Sylvanas' cheek, the Ranger looked up and stared into amber orbs.

"You were very worried, weren't you?" The girl nodded. Smiling, Nadia leaned in and bent her back so that she looked up at Sylvanas. "I won't ever lie to or leave you as long as you stay on the pure path. I promise."

Exhaling small, soft breaths, Sylvanas leaned forward, unable to contain her desire as those words reached her heart and soul. "I love you…"


	6. War against the Amani

**The story from here on out will become more detailed and also...'fluffy'.**

In the forests of Quel'Thalas, a Sin'dorei army marched for battle against the incoming hordes of the Amani Trolls. Amongst the army of the Sin'dorei was the future Ranger General of Silvermoon, Sylvanas Windrunner. However at this moment in time, she was but one of the many Rangers under the command of one of the Princes of Quel'Thalas, Baeron Sunstrider.

As the army of elves continued through a forest path, Sylvanas constantly shot glances at the woman walking beside her. She wore a raven trench coat lined with white, a silver pauldron on her left shoulder, dark tight leggings, and leather boots. On her back was a large, two-handed great sword whilst on either of her sides were elven short swords. The swords all possessed designs of flames and had amber orbs embedded into their hilts.

As Sylvanas turned her gaze to glance at her again, she was suddenly caught off guard, seeing her smile back at her. In a friendly tone, Nadia raised her left hand and placed it on Sylvanas' shoulder. "Are you okay Sylvie? You seem a quite nervous."

Noticing the heat that rose up to her face, she quickly shook her head and replied. "N-No...I'm fine!"

With a light chuckle, she smiled gently. "I see."

Turning her attention back to the road ahead, the human seemed to narrow her eyes as she stared at the prince riding on a snow white steed. With a raised eyebrow, Sylvanas asked her. "What are you thinking Nadia?"

"The prince is too arrogant. He believes that a simple strategy such as the standard formation and charging at the enemy could win against the tens of thousands of trolls." She stated with a small frown. "This would result in severe casualties. Especially when our forces are outnumbered 5 to 1."

Taking this in, Sylvanas stayed silent for a second as she gazed at the warm forest around her. Then, turning her attention back to the human, she said. "I'm sure that we will be able to defeat them eventually. After all, your forces will arrive soon, right?"

"Yes." She said with a faint smile as she tilted her head. "But then again. Being prepared for the unknown will pay off much of the time."

And indeed she was correct when the two armies clashed. The Elves used the standard formation of having Spearmen in front, and the archers and mages at the back. Sitting back at the last line, Prince Baeron simply watched as the trolls rushed to them.

At first, the Elves seemed to have no problem against the trolls. However this was immediately proven wrong when the troll shamans came onto the battlefield. The shamans blasted the elves with elemental magic, sending them flying back.

Seeing the destruction, many of the elven lines began to break as the troops panicked. Meanwhile, the prince seemed to do nothing but yell at his troops, telling them to stay in the fight and to hold the lines. However fear quickly overwhelmed him as well as he began to yell incomprehensible words. "You idiots! Hold the line!"

Watching the destruction unfold in front of her eyes, Nadia turned to Sylvanas who was standing next to her and said in a calm yet urgent tone. "Sylvie! Take as many Rangers as you can and move up into the trees. You'll get a better line of sight!"

With a nod, the Ranger-Sergeant quickly rallied a group of 100 or so Rangers as the Trolls began to break through the lines of Spearmen. Turning to the oncoming trolls, Nadia drew her large blade and dashed forward.

Cleaving through the enemy, the human was relentless as she advanced to the front lines. As expected, the morale of the trolls was relatively low as many of them began to flee. Those who stood their ground immediately found themselves lacking limbs and their blood watering the ground.

Glancing around her, Nadia could see that many of the Elves seemed to regain their confidence as they fought with renewed effort against the Amani trolls. Hearing a horn blow out in the distance, many of the trolls seemed to suddenly retreat to a distance away and await their next command.

Taking advantage of this 'break', Nadia turned to the Elves around her and shouted out. "Spearmen! Form up!"

As she shouted that out, she quickly sheathed her blade and grabbed a massive elven shield and spear from the ground. As the elves formed up around her in five rows, they seemed to await her command.

With a stern expression, she looked up into the trees and saw Sylvanas looking down at her, her rangers next to her on top of the thick branches. Raising her spear, she signaled for the Elves to be ready for the next wave of trolls.

Turning her attention back to the ground below, she looked on either side, both at the Elven spearmen and the terrain around them. They appeared to be at the top of a slight slope whilst large trees and bushes covered their flanks. " _At least the Prince chose an extremely advantageous location. The problem is that the mages and archers couldn't get a clear line of sight."_

"Spearmen! March forward!" Nadia shouted out. In rhythmic steps, they descended down the slope a few steps before she cried out again. "Halt!"

The hundreds of footsteps stopped all at once, the sound of their steps echoing through the beautiful forest. Looking at the other side on an opposite slope, Nadia could see thousands of trolls getting ready for a second charge.

Fires burned and bodies were strewn across the valley in between the two slopes as well as on top of the hills themselves. Taking a small breath, Nadia looked back and raised her golden spear. "Mages! Take position at the top of the hill! Prepare to use protection magic! Archers! Make it up to the tree branches or form up with the Mages!"

Without hesitation, the mages took their places and readied their spells whilst the archers readied their bows. Another horn blew in the distance, followed by the sound of thousands of roars as the trolls surged forward, running over everything in their path. Their steps seemed to thunder through the forests, even more so than the Elves' march.

As the trolls ran to the valley, Nadia signalled for the archers to take aim and fire. Looking back, she shouted out. "Mages! Work together and set a large barrier on our Shields!"

And they did, as a large barrier of all colours began to shimmer in front of the Spearmen. Watching many of the trolls get shot down by the Rangers above, Nadia firmly gripped her spear and shield. "Spearmen! Shield Wall Now!"

At once, the entire army of Spearmen formed a shield wall as the trolls ran up the hill. With a stern expression, the human cried out. "Get ready!"

Time seemed to slow down as the trolls were but meters away from the Elven lines. But only a second passed as they slammed into the Elven barriers. Gritting her teeth from the impact, Nadia ducked her head below her shield and struggled to hold her position. "Hold Sin'dorei! Hold!"

Like wild animals, the trolls relentlessly bashed against the barrier. However, after a few moments, they eventually realised that the barrier could not be breached by simply physically hitting it.

A troll, most likely a captain of some sort, cried out to the Shamans at the back. Noticing the elementalists charging up their spells, Nadia shouted out to Sylvanas above. "Sylvie! Aim for their Shamans!"

Glancing to her side, Nadia gave a small smile to the elf beside her and yelled out. "Spearmen! Push! Mages! Disable the barrier and unleash hell at the middle of their army!"

And so the real battle began. Charging forward in organised formations, the Spearmen pushed back the trolls whilst the Mages barraged them with devastating spells. "Push forth! Route them!"

The rest of the battle was relatively one-sided as the Elves pushed back the trolls with relative ease. At many points, Nadia had to order the rows of Spearmen to quickly switch due to fatigue.

Over 500 trolls perished before the last horn blew, signalling their retreat.

Panting heavy breaths, Nadia watched as the trolls retreated back over the hill and disappear into the distance. Dropping her weapons, the human fell down to her knees as she looked around the battlefield. First and foremost, the Elven men and women look exhausted from the battle. Many of them seemed to fall over just as she did whilst others simply looked with shock at the destruction.

Remnants of all sorts of magic, from ice to fire, were strewn across the battlefield along with more than a thousand bodies from both sides. With a deep breath, she sighed as she lowered her head.

Hearing the sound of footsteps next to her, she didn't even bother looking up at the Elven woman. Standing to her right, Sylvanas placed a hand on her shoulder as she surveyed the battlefield. "You did well as always."

"Clearly not well enough." Nadia looked up at her with a tired and worried look. "Looks like we lost many. We cannot hold the trolls back, let alone defeat them, if this keeps up."

"I know. But for now, we have won." Sylvanas stated with a small smile as she reached her hand out.

Taking her hand, Nadia was hoisted up to her feet as the army of Elves look at her. One of them, a captain by the looks of it, cried out with a smile. "Let's hear it for the Ranger-Lord!"

The army began to cheer, loud enough that their voices seemed to echo through the vast forests.

Looking at the smiling Sylvanas next to her, they began to make their way back to the top of the hill. Prince Baeron waited for them there, along with his 30-man bodyguard group who rode on brilliant white steeds.

As she approached, Nadia could make out his wide, victorious smile, irritating her. Turning to Sylvanas, Nadia tried to distract herself and stated with a smile. "You shot really well today Sylvie."

With a small blush, the young Ranger-Sergeant turned her gaze away and muttered. "T-Thanks…"

"Although you did miss a lot of shots at the beginning…." Nadia immediately smirked as Sylvanas made an almost-pouting expression.

"That's because I couldn't get a clear line of sight."

"I know. I know." Nadia said, an assuring and proud smile now making its way onto her face. After giving Sylvanas a soft pat on the shoulder, the two arrived at the top of the hill.

"You did well, Nadia." Prince Baeron said with his annoying smile.

"We lost many good soldiers today." Nadia stated in a passive tone, although there were hints of aggression in her speech. "I suggest we formulate better battle plans next time."

"Nonsense. We have won today, have we not?" Baeron answered, completely ignorant of the fact that the Elven army could have been shattered. Leaning down to the beautiful girl, he said in a hushed tone that only Sylvanas and Nadine could hear. "Would you care to 'celebrate' with me tonight, human? I assure you that it will be quite...pleasant."

"Unfortunately I must decline your offer. The battle may have been won, but the war is not. If you'll excuse me, Prince Baeron." With that, Nadia and Sylvanas walked away as the Prince seemed to glare at them with irritation.

 **Later at the Elven Camp…**

Returning from a day of battle, many of the Elves either retired to their tents or sat by fires, talking with one another under the warmth of the afternoon sun. As Nadia and Sylvanas walked passed the various soldiers, they all seemed to either bow or nod in respect. The two women took the time to chat with a few of them, asking about their physical and emotional states before bidding farewell and quickly moving on.

As the two entered a large tent on the East side of the camp that faced a large river, both of them seemed to sigh. Nadia immediately went to the bed on the right, taking off her weapons and blood-covered coat, she set them down on top of a small wooden chest filled with extra clothing.

Lamps seemed to illuminate the tent whilst a table and four chairs decorated the middle of the large tent. Wooden nightstands and tables were placed next to the beds whilst the ground was covered in a many pelts. A silver flute also laid next to Nadia's chest whilst a small pile of books filled her nightstand.

Due to the belief that the war will last for an extremely long time, the King requested that all the Generals live in utmost comfort. People such as Prince Baeron had ordered his troops to bring massive tents, that could house over twenty people, just for himself. He also ordered for other excessive amounts of food, cushions, etc. However in Nadia's case, she ordered all her Rangers to pack the exact same tents for all of them. This is so that everyone could live in at least some comfort.

Sylvanas also seemed to take off her own weapons and cloak and set them on a small stood near the left bed of the tent. Turning around at either the best or the worst moment, Sylvanas looked with a stunned expression as Nadia slowly took of her dark tank top, her skin glistening with sweat.

A deep red blush came over Sylvanas as she watched Nadia unclip her black bra and toss it onto her bed before moving onto her boots and leggings. In her mind, Sylvanas began to have extremely 'forbidden' thoughts about the human goddess. " _She looks so beautiful...But this really isn't the time! Is it?!""_

It was only after Nadia took off half her leggings that she noticed the elf staring down at her. Confused, the human tilted her head and gave Sylvanas a quizzical look. "What's wrong Sylvie?"

Pausing, Sylvanas quickly spun around and exclaimed. "I-I-It's nothing!"

Tilting her head again, Nadia looked at the back of the Ranger General for a second before resuming what she was doing. Taking off her leggings, Nadia stood up in her black underwear and headed to the wooden chest.

Taking a black tank top and brown shorts lined with white fur out of the chest, Nadia glanced at Sylvanas who was standing still, fidgeting with her hands for some reason. "Sylvie? What are you doing?"

Looking over her shoulder, Sylvanas quickly answered. "Nothing..just...nothing…"

With a gentle smile, Nadia said in a kind voice. "You should take your armour off and wear something more comfortable."

"Right." Sylvanas stated with a small pause before starting to undress herself. As she did, she felt extremely self-conscious as she sensed Nadia giving her glances every so often. " _It's just..changing right? I've done this plenty of time in front of her. So why do I suddenly feel so...insecure…?"_

Sylvanas looked down at herself as she was left in her blue bra and underwear. Holding her hands up to her chest, she smiled as warm memories flooded her mind. " _I still remember the first day I met her-"_

Sylvanas suddenly gasped as she felt smooth, milky arms wrap around her. She could feel naked breasts press against her back as Nadia blew hot breaths on the side of her neck.

"N-Nadia!...What are you..?!" Sylvanas exclaimed as she felt soft hands caress the sides of her waist before moving up to her chest. Feeling the pair of hands move under her own, Sylvanas breathed heavily as she felt her ample breasts being gently fondled.

"Nadia…" She exhaled as she moved her left arm around the back of Nadia's neck.

"Shhh...It's ok Sylvie…" Nadia whispered as she kissed her neck. "If you want me to stop, just say so…"

"No...Please...don't stop…" She now moaned lightly as Nadia's hands went under her silk bra. She could feel electric shocks coursing through her body as Nadia rolled her erect nipples between her fingers.

"You're so beautiful Sylvie…" Nadia sighed as she kissed up her neck and to her long, elven ears. "You make it hard to resist…"

"You're one...to talk… You always…" Sylvanas gasped as felt Nadia suck on her ears. "...You always...make me feel so...nervous…..I hate it...when I feel that way…"

Releasing her left mound and moving it up to her face, Nadia turned her face towards her own. Looking into the elf's brilliant blue eyes, Nadia smirked and caressed her cheek. "But you look so cute when you're nervous…"

If Sylvanas' face wasn't red enough, it certainly became a shade deeper as Nadia looked into her eyes lovingly. "You're my ray of sunshine…"

"And you're my fiery desire…" Sylvanas whispered back.

As the two leaned in, they suddenly stopped as a voice called out right outside the tent. "I was ordered to deliver a message to Ranger-Lord Nadia!"

"You cannot enter right now. The Ranger-Lord has specifically stated that no one is to enter." Said another voice, belonging to Ranger-Sergeant Kalenna Emberlight. Right at this moment, considering the conversation outside, the two women were certainly glad that Kalenna insisted on standing guard along with two others.

As the two stopped but an inch away from one another, Nadia decided to give a soft peck on Sylvanas' lips. "May we return to this at a later time?"

Sylvanas gave a small, playful pout, causing Nadia to chuckle. "I'll be right back my beautiful sunshine."

"And I'll be right here." Sylvanas smiled as Nadia released her.

Quickly moving to the other side in just her shorts, Nadia put on her black tank top. Moving to the exit, she poked her head out of the flaps and saw five Rangers and the Ranger-Sergeant detaining a Sin'dorei man.

Judging by the decorated Knight armour the detained Sin'dorei man wore, he was most likely a guard of Prince Baeron. The man had long black hair, a defined and young face, and a somewhat built frame.

Meanwhile, Ranger-Sergeant Kalenna had auburn hair tied back in a long ponytail, blue eyes that shone, and a dangerous expression. Her body was quite developed, although her red and purple heavy Ranger armour covered most of it up. She was currently armed with a single long sword that hung on her back.

"What's going on?" Nadia asked politely as she looked out of the tent.

The seven people immediately looked back at her. Kalenna was the first to speak. "Nadia, this man states that he has a message for you from Prince Baeron."

"Alright. What's your name?" Nadia asked, not moving out of the tent.

"Noald Fireflare, Ranger-Lord." He answered with a small bow. His cheeks seemed to turn slightly red.

"I see. What's the message?"

Pulling out a rolled up parchment of paper, the man attempted to move forward but was stopped by Kalenna raising her hand up. Looking at him with a dangerous expression, Kalenna seemed to wait for Nadia to give permission. "Please hand the message to Kalenna."

"With respect, my orders are to deliver the message directly to you, Ranger-Lord." Noald stated stubbornly.

With a sigh, Nadia stepped out of the tent, causing all except the rangers around to look with widened eyes. Stepping towards Noald, Nadia outstretched her hand.

With hesitance, Noald slowly handed the parchment to Nadia, his eyes glued on her the entire time. Unrolling it, Nadia pursed her lips as she read it. The fact that she sensed Noald staring right at her made her all the more uncomfortable, although she didn't show it.

Around 10 seconds passed before Nadia lowered the parchment down and looked Noald in the eye. With a smile, she gave a small bow and said politely. "Thank you, you may go now."

He bowed again before he left, occasionally glancing back at her. Kalenna seemed to sense Nadia's discomfort at this and put her hand on her shoulder whilst the other Rangers relaxed and got back to their activities.

"Thank you, Kalenna." Nadia stated as she turned on her heels. Holding up the parchment of paper, the Ranger-Lord motioned for the Sergeant to take it. "Read it if you wish but please burn it."

"Of course, Nadia." Kalenna took it without hesitation as Nadia returned into her tent. Glancing at Nadia, Kalenna decided to take a look at the letter before proceeding as instructed.

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Nadia sighed and shut her eyes as she stood against the flaps.

"What's the matter?" Sylvanas asked.

Looking up, Nadia opened her eyes and saw Sylvanas dressed in a bright blue blouse and dark blue tights. She appeared to be sitting down at her bed with a small brown book in her hand.

With a gentle smile, Nadia walked over to her own bed and sat down. "I just received a message from Prince Baeron."

Laying back down on the soft pelt, Nadia sighed as she rubbed her temple. "His brother was first, and now it's him."

"What was the message?" Sylvanas asked as she shut her book and placed it on the small wooden table next to her bed.

"He wanted me to meet me somewhere...I think it was his tent at the West of the camp…" Nadia sighed again before letting out a small chuckle.

Sylvanas silently got up and walked towards Nadia. Placing her legs on either side of Nadia, Sylvanas climbed onto the bed and supported herself on all fours. Smiling down at Nadia, she leaned in and asked. "Might I ask, how many...um...how do I put this..."

"Hm?" Nadia asked with a raised eyebrow as she tilted her head, her hair sprawled out across her bed.

"How many have you had before me?" Sylvanas said as calmly as possible.

Smiling back, Nadia brought her hands up and held Sylvanas' arm and face. "I never had a lover, if that's what you're asking."

"R-Really?" Sylvanas asked with a surprised look. "But you're so…"

Nadia seemed to chuckle at that. "I think I'm just too picky. I wanted someone perfect for me."

Brushing strands of hair out of her face and onto her back, Nadia smiled gently. "I'm glad that I didn't just satisfy myself with someone of little interest to me. Because if I did, I may not have found you."

With widened eyes, Sylvanas stared down at the beauty as her cheeks began to redden again. "Y-Y-You're saying that as if we are married…"

"I think I would like that...us getting married." Nadia suddenly rose up, causing Sylvanas to fall backwards slightly. Wrapping her arms around the elf's waist, Nadia continued. "But perhaps I'm rushing it."

Sylvanas simply nodded at that, unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted to get married to Nadia more than anything whilst the other part cried out, saying that it's way too early for that and not in the right situation.

Wrapping her arms around Nadia's neck and her hands on the beauty's head, Sylvanas whispered as she tilted her head to the side. "Just make love to me."

Moans and small screams filled the tent for the next hour as the two unearthed all of their suppressed desire for one another. Every time one of them climaxed, they would cry out the other's name repeatedly.

By the time the sun set in the distance, the two were sleeping naked with one another in Nadia's bed. The two cuddled with each other whilst a large pelt was loosely placed over them, barely covering their various 'assets'. Throughout all of their activities, Nadia's pin was still tying down her hair.

As the early night passed by, many Rangers sat outside by fires, chatting amongst themselves. At the fire outside of Nadia's, and five other's tents, Ranger-Lieutenant Lylia had just arrived from another encampment. Sitting down by the fire and next to Sergeant Kalenna, Lylia sighed deeply as she rested her aching muscles.

"How goes the battle in the East?" Kaleena asked as she offered the Lieutenant a water flask.

"It went well. We lost 78 souls today but took over 400 of theirs. Plus the ones Augus killed although...they're all but ashes now so we couldn't get an accurate number." Lylia replied as she took a drink from the flask. The other Rangers around them seemed to murmur quietly amongst themselves upon hearing the news. "How was your battle here?"

"There were more Amani trolls than expected. Stronger as well." Kalenna said in a slightly solemn tone. "We lost around 300 people, but would have lost more if not for Nadia."

Shutting the flask, Lylia handed it back to Kalenna with a grateful nod before asking. "Did the Prince lead well? Or was he exactly what Nadia predicted him to be?"

"The latter." Kalenna sighed as she looked at the crackling fire. "But the leader for the battles to come has already been decided."

"I see. At least that's some good news." Lylia said as she too began to watch the fire burn and the sparks fly.

"I hope that the reinforcements Nadia spoke about will arrive soon." Kalenna muttered. "We have an army of 20,000 whilst the Amani have an army of well over 100,000. We stand little chance against them even _if_ they are but brutes."

"I agree with you. As hard as it is to admit, we stand almost no chance alone." Lylia replied, her voice a little strained. "If Nadia were to lead the entire army, then perhaps we would have a better chance. But unfortunately that cannot happen."

"Do not worry Lylia." Kalenna said, rubbing her shoulder with her hand reassuringly. "Protect our sisters, and we'll make it through."

"Thank you, Kalenna." Lylia said with a small smile, a rare sight to behold.

The two sat in peace as they watched the fire burn and the stars shimmer. However the calm atmosphere was suddenly disturbed by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from the centre of the camp.

Looking to the West, the Rangers immediately saw Prince Baeron walking towards them with an entire entourage behind him, consisting of ten or so bodyguards in heavy, decorated armour.

As he arrived at the small campsite, he seemed to stand proudly despite his failure to lead earlier that day. His long blonde hair seemed to glow in the warm light. Standing up, the Rangers all bowed before sitting back down as if nothing happened.

"Prince Baeron, what brings you here tonight?" Kalenna asked as politely as she could but was having trouble containing her rage towards him. After all, she had lost over 10 Rangers under her command due to the Trolls breaking through the front lines.

"Ah, Ranger-Sergeant Kalenna. I am just here to see the Ranger-Lord about...business…" He said with a smug smile, causing Kalenna to clench her fist.

Noticing this, Lylia quickly stood up and grabbed the woman's hand, calming her down slightly. Then, turning to the Prince, Lylia bowed slightly and stated. "My apologies, Prince Baeron. The Ranger-Lord is preoccupied at the moment."

"Really? Well I'm sure she could make some time for me. After all, I _am_ the Prince and commander of this army." He said with a little annoyance as he surveyed the many Ranger Tents. Unfortunately for him, all of them were identical due to Nadia ordering her troops to pack everything the same. "Where is the Ranger-Lord's tent anyway? I have not seen a single tent that stood out on the entire East side."

Exchanging glances with one another, Lylia answered. "Unfortunately I do not know exactly where the Ranger-Lord is. I was actually sent here from the Eastern Encampments by Ranger-General Narinth to report to the Ranger-Lord on our progress."

"Ah, I see." He said with a smile, annoying the Rangers even further. Looking around for a bit longer, he asked again. "Where is the Ranger-Lord's tent? I had actually asked her to come to mine but unfortunately she did not show up."

"My prince, it is nearly midnight. Perhaps you should retire and prepare for the battle tomorrow." Kalenna stated.

"Nonsense!" He said, getting a little more irritated now. The Rangers continued to dodge the question he asked.

Inside Nadia's tent, the human woman suddenly awoke from her sleep due to the loud conversation outside. " _That's not one of my Rangers talking so loudly…"_

With a small groan, Nadia carefully removed Sylvanas' arms from her waist as she slowly sat up. Although she was careful, the elf still seemed to stir in her sleep and made an uncomfortable expression.

"Shhh...I'll be back soon Sylvie. I promise." She hushed as she gave a small kiss on the elf's cheek. Making sure that the pelt covered her entire form so that she wouldn't catch a cold, Nadia then moved on to getting dressed.

Taking only a few moments to get dressed in the same outfit as this afternoon, Nadia approached the exit of the tent. Hesitantly, she opened the flaps and came out into the small campsite.

She was immediately met by the sight of Lylia and Kalenna talking, or almost arguing, with Prince Baeron. It looked like ten of his bodyguards was with him whilst around 15 Rangers sat against the logs around the large campfire. Many of the Rangers seemed to be uncomfortable with whatever was going on, their hands on their weapons and their expressions tense.

Walking towards them, Nadia asked in a loud yet calm voice. "What is going on here?"

All of the Rangers suddenly stood up and bowed. With a small chuckle, Nadia motioned for them all to sit back down. "You girls don't need to do that every time. Especially when it's this late at night."

"Ah, how very tolerant of you Ranger-Lord Nadia." The Prince said in an almost sing song voice as he gestured to the troops around him. "Me on the other hand, would insist that they address me as formally and respectfully as possible whenever I…'pass by'. After all I do maintain one of the highest stations."

With a small nod and strained smile, Nadia replied as she put her hands in her shorts pocket. "With all due respect, Prince Baeron. My Rangers are tired from the long battle, and some are even injured. They also mourn the friends, and perhaps family, that have passed. Enforcing them, or anybody in a similar state for that matter, to always stand up tall and bow their heads low is simply being cruel."

"Huh...I see…" The Prince said as he raised his head and looked down at the woman with a slightly agitated look, completely at a loss for words. The Rangers, and even the bodyguards, on the other hand, seemed to all be impressed by the human woman's words.

"If you'll excuse me, Prince, I would like to go catch some sleep and prepare for the battles that are to come." Turning on her heels, she was just about to go to join the other Rangers before the Prince suddenly shot out his hand and grabbed her by the arm.

Many of the Rangers suddenly stood up whilst all of them drew either their blades or bows. Aiming their weapons at the Prince without hesitation, all of them had stern looks on their faces whilst the bodyguards shifted uneasily.

"What are you all doing?! How _dare_ you point your weapons at your Prince?!" The Prince shouted at the Rangers. Surprisingly, none of them backed down, and some even shifted closer.

"My Prince. Please unhand the Ranger-Lord at once." Kalenna stated, aiming an arrow at the prince.

Not even waiting for the Prince's permission, Nadia shook off his hand and walked to and between the Rangers. As they all lowered their weapons, Nadia looked over her shoulder and stated in a neutral tone. "This is unlike me, but let me make this clear."

Turning around, she put a hand to her waist and the other by her side. "My Rangers are not 'easy girls' that you can just use for your own personal pleasure whenever you please. They are warriors who need rest from devastating battles."

"You dare to lecture me-"

"I would not blame any of them for shooting you right now." Nadia stated, ignoring him. "Like I already said, many of them have lost good comrades….due to your inability to lead properly."

Pausing for a second, Nadia looked at the Rangers' faces, many of them solemn and tired, yet stern and dangerous. "I was meaning not to do this, but it seems that it is necessary now. I had spoken with the King before we embarked on this campaign."

"What?" Prince Baeron asked with slight fear as he moved forward.

"Should I, and the other Generals, find you incompetent as the Commander of this army, I have the power to relieve you of all command, leaving you with as much power as a simple soldier." Nadia stated as his eyes widened with both fear and anger.

"You cannot possibly-"

"I had visited the many Generals when we returned from the battlefield. They all agreed to my relieving you. Effective immediately." Nadia explained in a stern tone, completely uncharacteristic of her. "Due to the fact that you have 30 bodyguards, 25 of them shall be transferred over to the other forces. As for the many non-essential women that you have brought from the capital, they shall all be transported back immediately."

Loss for words once more, the Prince could but only stare at the suddenly terrifying woman. "This...can't be…"

Looking towards one of the bodyguards, Nadia asked politely. "Will you please escort the Prince back to his tent and report to Captain Menaris with 25 of the bodyguards?"

Hesitant at first, he glanced at the Prince. After a moment of thought however, he willingly complied with a bow. "As you wish, Ranger-Lord."

With that, the 11 men left, leaving the Rangers in peace. Taking a seat next to Kalenna and Lylia, Nadia sighed and shook her head.

"You...are very terrifying Nadia." Lylia said as she struggled to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, shush you…" Nadia said with a smile as the other Rangers seemed to chuckle.

"We stand a much better chance now that you'll be leading us." Kalenna stated with a smile as she placed a hand on Nadia's shoulder.

"I will do my best, Kalenna." Nadia returned the smile before turning to Lylia. "More importantly, how goes the Eastern side?"

For next few minutes, Lylia filled the Ranger-Lord in on the events that had taken place in the Eastern parts. It seemed that the Primal Wyvern Augus and Valkyrie Reyna had been of much help to them so far. However despite that, the armies still lost many troops and would be unable to hold back the trolls at this rate.

"How are Alleria and Sylda?" Nadia asked as she bit into an apple.

"They fought well, although Sylda was scratched by an arrow." Lylia answered, a slight smile dancing across her face. "The young girl is strong-willed."

"Unsurprising, if you met with her father. Although I always thought that Ibuki didn't understand what fear was." Nadia chuckled, earning small laughs and smiles from the others. Many, if not all of them, had met or heard about Ibuki. He always seemed completely emotionless and unconcerned with everything around him.

"Anyway, I should turn in now. I'll see you all in the morning." Nadia suddenly stated as she got up and made her way back to her tent. Many of the Rangers bid her goodnight as she did.

 **Later...**

Inside Nadia's tent, she sat by the table looking at a large map. On the map were chess pieces that marked the positions of the two armies in Quel'Thalas. As her eyes shifted from one side to another, she began to feel slightly frustrated.

Raising her hand, she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her left ear and held it there as she stared at the map. " _We'll just have to hold our ground. There's nowhere else. If we pull back even slightly, we would endanger the nearby villages."_

Looking over her shoulder, Nadia couldn't help but smile as she saw the beautiful, slumbering face of Sylvanas. A small smile seemed to make its way onto the elf's lips as she dreamt deeply…

 **Sylvanas…**

 _Walking through the thick, yet lush forest, I brushed past many of the azure-emerald leaves, only to find more in their absence. The ground under my feet were all but soft, beautiful green grass. The air around me was filled with a fresh, flowery scent as cool breezes brushed against my skin._

 _Looking down, I could see that I'm wearing a silk, light blue bell sleeve dress, my feet bare and my collar bone exposed. At times, stray strands of my flowing, sunshine hair would cover over my bright blue eyes, tickling my skin as it did._

 _As I brushed a few more leaves out of the way, I was suddenly met by a narrow path. The path was still covered in the lush green grass however the forest around me seemed to open up._

 _Hedges up to my waist lined either side of me whilst flowers of brilliant colours bloomed behind them atop small slopes. Although I could only see the turquoise coloured forest in the distance, the warm sunshine was still able to find its way through the forest roof, lighting up my surroundings._

 _Cautiously, I walked through the forest path as hidden birds chirped around me._

 _It was only after a while did I suddenly hear the sound of a distant waterfall and the sound of a piano. Picking up my pace, I began to jog towards the sound, presumably at the end of the path._

 _As I came closer, the sun seemed to shine ever so brighter until finally, I reached a clearing._

 _Around the clearing was the beautiful forest, and behind it was a small yet enchanting waterfall that slowly fell into the calm river below. In the middle of the clearing where the sun rays appeared to be more concentrated on, was a Grand piano. The black piano appeared to be well polished and tuned as the girl who sat in front of it played beautifully._

 _The girl appeared to be in her early 20s years, with silky, raven hair that flowed over her shoulders. Whilst her fingers danced across the piano, she closed her eyes with a smile and allowed herself to be mesmerised in the music. Her dress was similar to that of mine, being a bell sleeve dress, but appeared to be the colour of snow. Small, fiery coloured flames could be seen lining the edge of her beautiful dress._

 _As I watched her, I subconsciously moved forward. Her movements flowed like water, appearing graceful. The music that she produced but reflected that. The sounds were beautiful, calming, and spoke to the heart._

 _As I got closer, I suddenly realised who she was. And as I did, I immediately caught sight of a hairpin with feathery-designs that held a bit of her hair in a bun on the right side of her head._

 _Taking a few steps closer, my mouth opened slightly as I awed at her. She looked so beautiful in this place. My heart pounded as I listened to her music and watched her play. She seemed so content and at peace here._

 _As I continued to walk towards her, she neared the end of her song and slowly opened her eyes. Finishing off elegantly, her hands gently lifted off the keys and returned to her lap._

 _With her back straight and her head down, she seemed nothing short of royalty. A moment passed as she stared down at the piano and I stopped in my steps._

 _I was but a few meters away as she raised her head slightly and looked in my direction. Staring at me with a straight face, she seemed to be waiting for something._

 _Slightly fearful, yet enchanted, I brought my hands up and held them in front of me as I lowered my head but kept my eyes on her. Yet another moment passed, the only sound being the waterfall in the distance._

 _Then suddenly, she tilted her head and smiled brightly, her pearl white teeth shining as the sun shone down upon her form. She continued to smile at me before beginning to giggle. My heart accelerated to the point where I thought I was going to faint as my cheeks flared up like the sun. Her giggle is so cute, and her smile so mesmerising._

" _Well?" She suddenly asked me, causing me to jump slightly as I quickly raised my head before slowly lowering it once more. She seemed to shake her head as she giggled again, causing my heart to skip a beat._

 _Deciding to repeat the question, she leaned towards me and supported herself with her left arm. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to come over here my love?"_

 _At a loss for words, I raised my head and tried to make a sound, only to be met by silence. Embarrassment immediately washed over me as I looked down. And as I did, I suddenly heard her chuckle._

 _Looking up towards her, she smiled lovingly at me. "You're still so shy towards me after all these years, Sylvie. And yet…"_

 _Sitting straight, she looked down at her keys and narrowed her gaze. With a smile, she said in a softened tone. "You're more beautiful than the sun and moon. One would think this uncharacteristic of you as such an elegant woman."_

 _Turning her gaze to me once again, her smile didn't seem to cease whilst my heart only beated faster. I must have placed both of my hands on my chest, as that would be the only explanation as to why it didn't burst open right then and there._

" _My soul is shown through my fire…." She said as she shut her eyes and turned back to the piano. Gently placing her fingers on the keys, she began a beautiful melody._

 _Suddenly, the lights in the forest seemed to brighten as she spoke in a gentle tone that matched her music. "...My fire was cast by my desire…."_

" _...My desire is within my heart…..." Her pace began to quicken as I walked towards her once more._

 _As I neared her, her song began to slow down as she tilted her head. With a smile filled with joy, she said lovingly. "...My heart is you….."_

 _The song came to an end and the world turned white. "...And you are my everything."_

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by the blurry sight of the interior of Nadia and I's tent. Warm lights illuminated the room as my eyes began to clear. Slowly getting up, I supported myself with my right arm and looked towards the woman sitting at the desk.

"Nadia…" I murmured as the woman sat up straight and peeked over her shoulder.

With a smile, she said in that gentle voice. "Hey Sylvie. How did you sleep?"

Suddenly stopping, I looked at her then down at the bed, remembering my dream. What was that? Was that just a dream…or something more?

"Sylvie?" She asked in a more concerned tone.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I shook my head and smiled as I sat up. "I slept well. I just had a dream, that's all."

"Oh?" She asked with an amused smile as she stood up and walked over to me. Sitting by the side of the medium-sized bed, she raised an eyebrow. "What was it about?"

My cheeks slightly reddened as I turned my gaze away. "It was….about you….in this forest….playing a piano…."

Looking into her eyes with a nervous expression, I murmured the next few words. "You said some really heartfelt to me…"

"Oh? Like what?" She asked, even more curious than before as she leaned in closer.

"Promise you won't laugh at my dreams?" I asked, but I guess I knew that she was never one who would make fun of such things. She simply nodded with a genuine smile. "You said….that…I was…'Your everything'..."

I looked down shyly as she stayed silent for a moment. Frantically, I quickly stated. "That was only part of what you said to me….a-a-a-and….I mean….I know it's kind of stupid...and...oh by the Sunwell...what am I saying?!

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the chin and the back of my head. Her soft lips met mine in a deep kiss only half a second later. As she held me in place, I moaned into the kiss as my hands grabbed the bed sheets firmly.

A second, or an eternity, seemed to pass by before she released me. Once again, my heart began to pound as she took one of her hands and caressed my cheek. With a lovely smile, she asked. "In your dream, did you hear me say the lines…."

And then my eyes began to widen as she repeated exactly what she said within my dream. She seemed to chuckle as she brushed away a few strands of my hair. "What you saw….may have been a glimpse into the future... _our_ future..."

Leaning in once more, she looked at me in the eyes before slowly shutting her own. Bringing her forehead against mine, she said in a hushed voice as I closed my eyes in content. "Because I saved those lines for the one who shall conquer my heart…."

Exhaling deeply, she continued in a loving voice. "I'm glad that that someone is you...I would have it no different."

"Nadia…" I whispered. The only thing I wanted at that moment was her. As our lips met again, I happily invited her tongue into my mouth. " _I am your everything...and you are mine."_


	7. The Legion and Valkyries

**So I'm kinda rushing this story….by a lot. But I assure you it will probably, most likely, maybe be much more enjoyable and intense in the future! Also, aside from the scourge (We all see it coming) and other forces of Azeroth, Nadia's army will also need to contend with armies from other worlds. This story will evolve into a crossover of MANY (And I** _ **mean**_ **MANY) different franchises.**

The battle against the Amani Empire over the two weeks went somewhat well. Lylia had repeatedly travelled between the Eastern and Western camps to report on one another's progress. Whilst the Sin'dorei army lost over 8,500 out of their 20,000 men, the Amani trolls lost well over 35,000 men out of their 100,000.

On the last few days of the battle, many of the Sin'dorei suffered from fatigue and exhaustion due to the relentless attack of the Amani trolls. As the trolls have higher regeneration abilities and stamina, they were able to fare much better than the elves.

Despite her efforts to keep her troops in high spirits, Nadia began to feel as though they would not be able to hold out against the trolls on the next battle.

Standing atop the hill on a white steed, she could still see the blood and destruction of previous battles painting the destroyed earth. Although most of the bodies were removed, crows still hung around.

In the distance, the loud horns sounded once more as hordes of trolls ran over the other hill. However this time, large beings with thundering steps and armed with massive clubs seemed to join the trolls in their charge.

Immediately, many of the elves gasped and looked with fear at the approaching horde. In a stern voice, Nadia shouted. "Hold your ground everyone!"

As the horde of trolls, now accompanied by ogres, charged down the hill and into the valley below, another horn seemed to ring out to the right. The Amani seemed to all halt in their steps as everyone looked towards the right.

On a hill in the distance, a lone man wearing heavy white and scarlet armour slowly came into sight. He appeared to be armed with two identical blades of gold, designed as a knight's.

As the sun shone down upon his back, his crimson eyes seemed to glow menacingly. Raising his blade and pointing it towards the sky, the ground suddenly shook as many other crimson-armoured soldiers appeared on top of the hill behind him.

Looking toward the new army, Nadia began to smile as she quickly looked up to the trees and shouted out. "Rangers! Come down and join the battle!"

Although slightly hesitant, they quickly complied as they ran and jogged down the tree branches. The one Ranger who decided to stay by Nadia's side, Kalenna, asked. "Nadia? Why did you tell them to come down?"

With an almost victorious smile, Nadia tilted her head and looked at her friend. "Because my Legion has arrived."

Turning to the Troll army ahead, Nadia shouted out, snapping everyone back into reality. "Sin'dorei! Charge at the enemy!"

Just as she shouted that out, the blue-armoured soldiers seemed to all advance at once, picking up their pace as they charged down the hill. Even in the distance, the elves could hear the distant shouting of battle cries and the sound of some sort of firearm, most likely guns, being fired upon the many Amani troops.

"To the Princess!"

"Attack Brothers!"

Drawing her large blade, Nadia looked next to her at Sylvanas who had made her way down from the trees. With a smile, Nadia stated. "Stay here and be safe Sylvie."

Just as Sylvanas was about to object, Nadia charged down the hill, followed by many Sin'dorei.

Confused, the trolls simply stood still with confusion as an endless amount of the giant, crimson-silver soldiers rushed from over the valley. Then, if not terrifying enough, Valkyries riding on beautiful, white pegasi wearing platinum armour emerged from the sun's rays, diving down towards the Hordes of trolls.

The impact from the Pegasi was much greater than anyone would have expected as trolls were sent flying meters back. Some of the Ogres even got their necks cut by the Valkyries wielding swords, lances, and various other weapons. Their weapons all seemed to glow with golden flames, making them look all the more majestic.

As the Legion collided with the Trolls, the Legion soldiers seemed to tower over the trolls and sliced through them with ease. Guns fired and tore through the many trolls whilst fire magic dominated the battlefield. Watching the troll army being thrown into disarray, the Elves were immediately inspired and fought with renewed effort.

Fighting through the many trolls, Nadia suddenly caught sight of the red-armoured soldier wielding twin blades. Riding under an Ogre, Nadia headed towards the man as he seemed to behead three trolls in a single stroke.

"Proteus!" Nadia shouted as her steed slammed into a troll shaman, knocking him out immediately.

Looking over at her, the man immediately raised his blade and called out in a slightly distorted voice. "To the Princess!"

As they fought, Nadia heard another Legion officer in the distance call out. "Strike from the skies, brothers!"

Almost immediately, two dozens of scarlet armoured men with fiery wings ascended into the skies before quickly dropping down. A small group of them landed near where Nadia was, cracking the ground as they did and sending many trolls flying backwards due to the impact.

Distracted for but a moment, Nadia narrowly dodged a spear as she leaned backwards and quickly spun her blade around her. Looking about, many of the soldiers seemed to be making their way towards her rather than actually moving towards the centre of the troll army.

As one of the soldiers with fiery wings and wielding a blade sliced another troll in half, the Amani horn suddenly blew off in the distance, calling a retreat. Quickly walking up to Nadia in his blood-soaked armour, Proteus asked, standing but two heads shorter than her despite her being on horseback. "My lady, shall we pursue?"

"No." She stated as she looked at the retreating trolls. "Take a few hundred Legionaries and move East. Assist any Elves on the way but make haste."

As a Valkyrie riding a Pegasus descended from the skies, she took her place next to Nadia and smiled. "My lady."

"Kyrie." Nadia nodded and returned the smile. "Please take half of the Valkyries and go East. The Legion will follow behind you."

"Yes, my lady." She gave a small bow before flying off again.

Watching her take off, Nadia smiled as she thought. _"Just in time."_

Turning her steed around, she began to make her way back up the hill and towards the Elves whilst most of the Legion stayed in the valley, checking for any trolls that still lived.

As she rode up to the confused yet grateful elves, Nadia stopped in front of Sylvanas and Kalenna. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes Nadia." Kalenna replied simply whilst Sylvanas seemed to be distracted by the vast army currently walking through the valleys.

Stepping down from the mount, Nadia held her hands up and cupped Sylvanas' stunned face. "Sylvie. Look at me."

She obeyed, taking her eyes and looking into Nadia's. With a concerned expression, Nadia asked. "What is it?"

Shaking her head quickly all of a sudden, Sylvanas managed a small smile. "I-I-It's nothing!"

Unconvinced, Nadia took a look at Sylvanas before deciding that it would be best to leave it for now. Hearing loud footsteps behind her, Nadia glanced over her shoulder to see a large Legion soldier approach them.

Towering above everyone else and standing even taller than the horse, the Sin'dorei immediately backed away slightly. Stopping behind Nadia as she turned around, the soldier knelt down and bowed his head low. His actions were immediately followed by the many tens of thousands of troops as they knelt to their knees.

With a sigh, Nadia put a hand to her forehead and shook her head slightly. With a small, amused smile, she stated. "For the millionth time. Please! All of you! Do not kneel in front of me! Now get up please!"

They obeyed without hesitation and most resumed their 'clean up' of the battlefield. The one standing in front of Nadia, Sylvanas, and Kalenna stated in the usual distorted voice. "Princess, I am Company Commander Kyrios. Reporting in with the 3rd, 6th, and 7th Company. The others shall arrive in approximately 2 months."

"That's great. Please tell your men to make camp behind this hill and maintain a defensive position. Send a Scout out to inform the others at the East side." Nadia stated with a smile as he bowed and left.

Turning around, Nadia was immediately met with bewildered looks from the many elves frozen in place. They all seemed to look at Nadia in a new light as she simply tilted her head and asked. "What is it?"

"Everything." Kalenna stated simply once more, her expression slightly surprised. "But perhaps you could explain all of this to us once we return to the camp."

With a nod, Nadia agreed to Kalenna's suggestion before looking at the still-stunned Sylvanas. Placing her hands on the elf's shoulders, Nadia leaned down and peeked under her hood.

"Sylvie, we'll talk in our tent, alright?" Nadia asked, her eyes big and expectant. Sylvanas simply nodded.

* * *

 **Later at the Elven camp…**

Entering their tent, Sylvanas immediately went to her bed and sat down. Her eyes seemed distant and her entire body froze up. Standing near the entrance, Nadia looked at the elf with worried eyes.

A silent moment passed before Nadia asked gently. "Sylvie, what is it?"

Sylvanas paused, unable to form the questions in her mind into words. Then, taking a small breath, she stated. "I never thought that...that you held so much...power…"

Slowly, Nadia made her way over to the elf and sat next to her. Wrapping an arm around Sylvanas, Nadia slowly peeled back her hood. Lovingly, Nadia pulled her closer and allowed Sylvanas to lean on her.

"And does this change anything between us?" Nadia said in a softer voice as she inhaled Sylvanas' sweet rose scent.

Taking a moment, Sylvanas replied in a hushed voice. "It just...makes me feel so….unworthy...even more so than before. Despite me being a Windrunner…"

Suddenly, Nadia raised her other hand and held it under Sylvanas' chin. Like always, she raised the elf's head so that their gazes met. "Sylvie…"

With a more serious expression, Nadia asked. "Do you love me? Do you love who I am without my titles and positions?"

Surprised, Sylvanas replied with wide eyes. "Of course...but-"

"We have been in love for a decade...no... even longer than that..." Nadia suddenly said, moving the hand on Sylvanas' chin up to her head. Gently stroking the Elf's hair, Nadia continued with a gentle smile. "In all that time, I have been the same person, and I still will be, even if my armies have arrived."

Pausing, Nadia leaned closer so that they were a mere inch apart. Shutting her eyes, she said in such a genuine tone that it sent shivers through Sylvanas' body. "I would give it all up to be with you…"

They closed the gap and met in a simple, yet heartwarming kiss.

It was only after a moment did they break off the kiss. Neither opened their eyes as they touched their foreheads together.

"You really know how to make me feel better about myself…" Sylvanas said with a small chuckle. "But you're an idiot as well…"

"That's the first time you've insulted me." Nadia chuckled as they moved back slightly and looked at one another with smiles. "How am I an idiot?"

"Because you would give up everything for me." Sylvanas said with a smile. Just as Nadia was about to say something back, Sylvanas held up her hand and held a finger to her lips, shushing her.

Slowly moving one of her legs onto the bed, she rose up so that she looked down at the beauty. Cupping Nadia's face, Sylvanas looked lovingly into her eyes. "You have been all I ever wanted since the day you came to our house."

"Show me you mean it." Nadia tilted her head as Sylvanas leaned in.

It was only after the sun set on the horizon did the two women emerge from within their tent. A group of Rangers as well as a Company Commander Kyrios appeared to be sitting around a warm fire.

Kalenna appeared to be conversing with Kyrios as they sat with their back to Nadia. He appeared to have taken his helmet off, revealing his handsome, yet scarred face. The man appeared to be in his mid twenties and had quite a gruff exterior, with army-cut raven hair, and deep blue eyes.

Walking up to them, Nadia overheard them talking.

"So you are centuries old?" Kalenna asked with curiosity.

Kyrios nodded. "I know it is odd to see a human live that long."

"No. Not at all. I mean, Nadia has lived for quite a few centuries...or so I've heard."

"You guys seem chummy." Nadia suddenly stated from in between and behind them.

Kalenna seemed to jump back in surprise whilst Kyrios quickly rose and attempted to kneel, only to be stopped by Nadia holding a hand up. "Sit back down will you?"

Settling with a small bow, Kyrios sat back down as Nadia turned her attention to Kalenna. "You seem more open than usual."

A small amount of surprise made its way across Kalenna's face as Nadia and Sylvanas took a seat to the right of them. "It's nothing!"

"Right…." Nadia said with a smirk, seeing Kalenna slightly flustered for the first time in a long time.

Turning her attention back to Kyrios, Nadia spoke quickly. "What did you bring here?"

"Aside from our standard foot soldiers, we have 6 dozens of cannons, over 100 warships and 3 dozens of the machinery Lady Krystal created. They await your command on the beaches to the West." Kyrios explained, although it was only Nadia that fully understood exactly what he was talking about. "I have received word that they have already built a foothold at the beach. The main portion of our forces and Valkyries have taken up defensive positions on the top of the hills, as you commanded."

"Good. Then the Legion and Valkyries will hold their ground here whilst I go and discuss matters with the Sin'dorei King." Nadia concluded as Kyrios nodded and got up to inform the other soldiers.

After he left, many of the Rangers looked at Nadia as she sighed. With a small smile, she looked at each of them and stated. "Ask what you would like and I'll try to answer them as best as I can."

"What are they and how many of them are there?" A Ranger asked.

"The simple term is 'Super-humans', and there are approximately 12,000 of them here currently." Nadia answered with a reassuring smile. "Next please."

"Are you really their Princess?"

"Yes…..kinda..."

The questions kept on going as they asked about the Legion's technology and other similar subjects. As time went on, Nadia could sense Sylvanas beginning to fall asleep. Wrapping her arm around the elf, Nadia allowed Sylvanas to lean against her as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Suddenly, Kalenna asked. "So how long have you been lovers with young Windrunner?"

Surprised by her question, Nadia looked up with shock and pursed her lips. "Um…."

Everyone seemed to chuckle at Nadia's stunned look, but were also extremely curious.

Sighing, Nadia stated. "I guess there's not much point on keeping it from you guys huh?"

Turning to Sylvanas, Nadia brushed away a strand of her golden hair before smiling at her. "It's been more than a decade."

Now it was the Rangers' turn to be shocked as they all seemed to stop in their actions. Kalenna was the first one to say something. "A decade?! How?!"

"We're somewhat good at masking it." Nadia said with a proud smile.

"Well. Yeah, if you've been hiding it for a decade." Another Ranger stated in amazement.

Everyone seemed to quieten down as they pondered over the situation. Then, Kalenna asked in a more serious tone about a more critical matter. "What will we do now?"

Almost without any hesitation, Nadia answered. "It is time for all the Sin'dorei to return home, back to their families. They've been out here for almost a season."

Pausing for a moment, Nadia continued. "I think my armies will be able to hold down the Amani. Tell everyone that if they wish, they can stay here. But I think a visit home will really help their mental states."

Many of the Rangers seemed happy about the new orders whilst others were hesitant about simply leaving. But their worries seemed to subside in time. 

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. The next few chapters will be more romance based with fluff/lemons.**


	8. My Love

A decade has passed since the War with the Amani Empire, since then the Legion had settled upon the borders of Quel'thalas, providing security for the Sin'dorei. With King Anasterian's consent, the Legion and Valkyries were permitted to construct massive stone and metal walls across the borders as well as construct harbours for their ships. Over time, these harbours became large towns and even a city for both the Sin'dorei and the Legion. As such, the people also began to…'mingle'.

In a luxurious room made of marble, a massive bed sat with wooden nightstands lining each side. Through the glass doors with white curtains on either side and on the right of the bed, the early morning sun shone brightly onto the bed, illuminating the room in the process.

On the right side of the bed slept a single woman, with her body turned to her right and her head buried into the soft pillow and sheets. Her raven hair appeared to be sprawled around her although a single hair pin still seemed to somewhat hold it together.

The double doors on the other side of the room opened silently. Walking into the carpeted room was Sylvanas, dressed in a blue and gold Ranger-General's outfit and armed with her bow and daggers. Spotting the form on the bed, she couldn't help but smile as she quickly took off her weapons and hung them on the weapons rack. Then, taking her cloak and armour off, she quickly, yet silently, placed them on the rack next to her weapons.

Now left in her underwear, she quietly made her way around the bed and to Nadia's side. Kneeling down, Sylvanas raised her right hand and gently caressed the beauty's face. As she did, a small smile began to make its way onto Nadia's face as the Ranger-Lord seemed to 'un-curl' slightly.

"Sylvie~..." Nadia whispered affectionately, causing Sylvanas' smile to become wider as she moved a stray strand of hair out of the raven beauty's face.

"Nadia…" Sylvanas whispered back lovingly as the raven beauty slowly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of enchanting, amber orbs.

Taking but a moment to focus, Nadia looked up at Sylvanas lazily with a smile. "Sylvie...you're back…"

"Good morning Nadia. Sorry I took so long, the nobles wanted me there for the entire party...and the after party...and so on." Sylvanas answered, still caressing Nadia's cheek.

"Now you know why I don't go…" Nadia whispered, causing Sylvanas to chuckle. "You know best, Nadia."

The woman then reached her hand up slowly, grabbing Sylvanas' wrist before turning her head and kissing each of the Elven woman's fingers. Finishing on the pinky, Nadia then sat up, supporting herself on one arm whilst still grabbing Sylvanas'. Moving back, she stated softly. "Come here…"

Obliging without hesitation, Sylvanas crawled into bed, facing Nadia. Under the sheets, their bodies instantaneously stuck to one another as Nadia looked down at the Elven beauty. Bringing her free hand up, Nadia seemed to trace Sylvanas' soft lips, her index finger moving ever so slowly.

"You've certainly grown more…'mature'...since then." Nadia said softly.

Chuckling, Sylvanas replied with her mesmerising smile. "After 20 years of being with you I've finally stopped shaking and stuttering when you're close to me. I feel so accomplished."

"I don't know about that…" Nadia teased, removing her hand from Sylvanas. Then, moving to her left so that she was on top and straddling the elf, Nadia continued. "All I have to do is…"

Her tone suddenly changed into one of seductiveness and lust as she pulled the covers back, revealing her thin and curvaceous frame as well as her ample chest. "...Do you like what you see? My Ranger General~..."

Sylvanas' expression was one of complete shock as she struggled to mutter even a single word. Her eyes were glued onto Nadia's figure as the raven beauty simply chuckled. Leaning down slightly, Nadia continued to tease the elf as she raised her right hand and bit her index finger. Her other hand seemed to reach down, moving smoothly against Sylvanas' abs as her silky raven hair fell around her like a waterfall. "My General~...what are my next orders…?"

"Na-…." Was all Sylvanas was able to mutter as Nadia bent down. A bead of sweat seemed to roll down the elf's face.

As their bodies touched with Nadia being taller, she smiled down lovingly as she softly kissed the General's forehead. In a soft tone, she spoke. "You'll always be mine Sylvie...understand?"

Sylvanas could only nod, earning a bright smile from the Ranger-Lord. Moving down, Nadia passionately kissed Sylvanas, moaning into the kiss as she did. With their tongues dancing, Nadia shifted downward and began to gently fondle the elf's ample mounds. Rewarded with louder moans, the woman suddenly began sucking on Sylvanas' tongue as one of her hands continued to move south. Surprised by Nadia suckling, Sylvanas quickly reached her hands up and groped Nadia's slightly smaller and perfect breasts, rolling her erect nipple between her fingers as she did.

"Oooohhh...Nadia..!" Sylvanas moaned as she felt the woman began to rub her clit. Although she still had panties on, the sensation still sent shocks coursing through her well-endowed body as Nadia began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Let me take care of you Sylvie...you've had a long night…" Nadia purred as she gave a slow lick to one of Sylvanas' erect nipples, causing a long moan from the elf. Feeling Sylvanas' hand against the back of her head, Nadia immediately took her nipple into her mouth, sucking it lightly. Rolling her tongue around the mound's peak, Nadia then gave it a light kiss before repeating the process on the other. All the while Sylvanas moaned loudly, occasionally squealing as Nadia's fingers slipped under her panties.

Trailing kisses down her midriff, the woman quickly made her way down to Sylvanas' treasure. Using both hands to pull down her panties, Nadia smiled lovingly as she spread the elven woman's legs. "You smell so sweet Sylvie…."

Blushing profusely, Sylvanas could only bite her lip and moan as she felt Nadia's tongue circling her honeypot. And as Nadia entered her, her moans suddenly became squeals. Whilst two of her fingers ceaselessly came in and out of Sylvanas, Nadia's tongue seemed to dance and circle around the elven woman's small pearl.

As minutes ticked by, Sylvanas clawed at the bed sheets whilst her other hand grabbed tightly at Nadia's hair. Then suddenly, she began to squirm wildly as Nadia's fingers worked faster and faster until finally, she climaxed.

Spasming, Sylvanas moaned loudly as she felt Nadia drink up her nectar. Getting up, Nadia made sure that her lover was watching before she began licking and sucking her fingers, cleaning up the remaining juices. "You really are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted..."

Licking off the last bit, Nadia looked at Sylvanas with soft, kind eyes as the elf began to feel fatigue take over her mind. Noticing this from seeing Sylvanas try to get up, Nadia quickly leaned forward and pushed her lover back down.

"You should get some sleep Sylvie…" Nadia said in an affectionate tone. And just as Sylvanas was about to protest, Nadia quickly placed a finger to the Elven woman's lips. "Shhhhh...I know best, remember? Plus...I've got a little...surprise for you later...and you'll need your rest."

Getting out of bed on the left side, Nadia made sure to cover the Ranger General under the bed sheets before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Looking into the mirror of the luxurious bathroom, Nadia grabbed the black hairbrush on the side of the sink and began sifting through her slightly tangled hair. Oddly, she kept her hairpin exactly where it was throughout the entire process.

" _My hair's grown quite a bit..."_ She thought as she stared at herself, her hair now reaching down to her hips. _"I'll need to cut it again…"_

Moving aside her bangs and placing it behind her ear, Nadia decided that she was presentable enough. Walking out of the bathroom, she silently made her way over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Picking out a set of black and white underwear with floral and vine designs, she quickly slipped them on before moving on to her outwear.

Taking but a few seconds, she quickly pulled out a black crop top with a criss cross on the collarbone and around the neck as well as at her midriff. She then added a pair of black shorts and a cloth jacket of red and gold floral patterns on a white background. Finishing off her outfit, she wore a pair of black ankle-high boots.

Walking out of the room, she headed into a familiar looking living room. A white chaise lounge sat near the glass doors and windows whilst other couches and book shelves lined the white marble walls.

Remembering that night, Nadia continued through the double doors on the other side, entering a long, polished hallway. By this time, the sun appeared to be shining most brilliantly as a cool breeze rushed into the hollow building.

Stepping out of the front door, Nadia headed down the white stone steps and onto a patterned pebble path. To either side of her was a beautiful garden of green, decorated with multi-coloured flowers and a maze of hedges. Surrounding this beautiful garden was a white and red wall, topped with golden spikes of a floral design that added to the overall elegance of the mansion.

Walking towards the gate, Nadia suddenly turned to her left and onto a rigid sandstone path, heading into a garden of flowers. Within the garden was an 8-shaped pond lined that surrounded a lovely array of roses and lilies. By the pond was a set of cushioned, straw-woven chairs that sat around a round wooden table.

Sitting down on one of the seats, Nadia seemed to sigh relaxedly as she looked up at the fiery leaves of Eversong Woods. As the wind blew past, the rustling of leaves could be heard as the beautiful smell of nature filled the calming air.

Resting her head back and raising her hand, she began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger as she hummed a soft tune. However her solitude was eventually interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching from her right.

Opening one of her eyes, she gave a friendly smile to the two newcomers as they took their seats beside the table, but not before greeting the Ranger-Lord.

"Good morning Lylia, Laeara." Nadia stated without moving as the two Rangers in their uniforms sat beside her. "How was last night?"

"Horrible...just horrible…" Lylia immediately replied with a deep sigh of exhaustion. Being the Ranger-Captain she is, she was 'required' to attend the party last night along with Sylvanas and the other Ranger-Captains through to the Lieutenants.

"You're only saying that because the Sunstones were trying to pawn their 3rd son onto you." Laeara said with a smile as she crossed her long legs. Her honey-colored hair seemed to frame her small face as her golden eyes glowed warmly.

"And that was all it took to make the party a nightmare." Lylia sighed once more as she turned her head to look at the resting Nadia. "How about you Nadia?"

"Hmm?" Nadia hummed as she opened her amber eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she took but a second to respond to Lylia's question. "I had a peaceful night. Although quite lonely."

"You lovebirds…" Laeara stated with a small chuckle as she looked up at the bright blue sky. "Sometimes I wonder why you two keep it a secret from others."

"Why do you keep your and Narinth's relationship a secret?" Nadia replied, catching the elf off guard.

"W-Well I mean...t-that's…" Laeara stuttered, only to stop herself and pout at Nadia. The other two women seemed to laugh at this, as Laeara was rarely at a loss for words.

"It could be considered romantic as to how Narinth relinquished her position as Ranger-General and demoted herself to Ranger-Captain in order to place you directly under her command." Lylia said, a smirk on her face as the other Sin'dorei began to blush.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Laeara quickly added, clearly on edge.

"Sure." Lylia obliged, turning her gaze slightly to the human woman. "Nadia, how's Vereesa coming along?"

"Vereesa's doing well. She can easily graduate next year if she keeps it up." Nadia answered, watching the outstretched branches of the Eversong trees sway rhythmically.

"Well no wonder. You made her your 'apprentice'." Lylia commented before sighing for the third time. "Still, graduating at 18?"

"She's a Windrunner after all…" Laeara added. "Speaking of. Alleria and Kalenna are coming here as soon as they finish their business at Goldenmist Village."

"Oh... I feel another headache coming." Lylia joked as she buried her head into her palms.

"Didn't the Goldenmist family want to 'join' with the Windrunners for years now?" Laeara asked, receiving a small nod from Lylia.

"At the end of the day, it seems that most of this is just about power." Nadia stated with a sigh, receiving nods from the other two.

For the next hour or so, the three sat in silence as they relaxed under the morning sun. Whilst Lylia kicked her feet up onto the table, Laeara took a more elegant pose as she crossed her legs and hands. Looking up towards the sky, Ranger-Lieutenant Morningheart seemed to be deep in thought whilst Lylia folded her arms behind her head and took a short nap.

As the two relaxed, Nadia eventually went back into the house, taking it upon herself to make some tea and bake some cookies for the incoming Rangers. During her absence, Alleria and Kalenna had indeed arrived, taking seats by the table with the other two.

"How was Goldenmist Village?" Lylia asked after they greeted one another.

"Pleasant." Kalenna answered, her auburn hair tied in a ponytail as usual with her crimson and purple Ranger outfit reflecting the golden sun.

"And you Alleria?" Laeara asked the younger elf that sat beside her.

"It could have been worse." Alleria sighed, moving her golden hair out of her face with her right hand. As she laid back into her seat, Lylia seemed to chuckle from the side.

"How many times did the Goldenmist family offer you...well… 'their sons'." Lylia asked, an amused smile on her face as Alleria simply sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Alleria raised her hand and seemed to rub the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache.

It was then that Nadia walked out with a tray holding a plate of freshly baked biscuits and a elven tea set. Setting it upon the table, she quickly poured cups of tea for them as they took bites into the biscuits.

"Allie, you look as bad as Lylia was." Nadia commented as she sat down and began sipping her tea.

"Offers of marriage have the same effect on everyone." Lylia joked as the others either chuckled or laughed.

Until midday, the five of them chatted and caught up with one another. However this peace was never meant to last as they eventually had to depart for their duties. After bidding them farewell, Nadia proceeded to clean up.

In the large, wood covered kitchen, Nadia stood in front of the metal sink and proceeded to rinse the porcelain cups. With her jacket now around her waist to avoid splashing too much water on it, she seemed to look out the window in front of her, staring at the fiery tree-tops of the forest as a smile slowly made its way onto her face.

As she placed the last cup onto the wooden drying rack, Nadia suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her front and a figure pressing themselves against her back. Surprised, Nadia stiffened, but only for a moment as she immediately realised who it was.

"Sylvie...why are you up already?" Nadia stated in a soft and soothing tone as she felt Sylvanas rest her head on her shoulder. Hearing a deep sigh from Sylvanas, Nadia waited for her to reply as she grabbed a towel and dried her hands.

"You smell like lemons and peaches…." Sylvanas said dreamily as she lightly pecked Nadia's exposed shoulder.

"You're certainly moody…" Nadia hummed as she grabbed Sylvanas' hands and gently untangled them from her. Turning around, Nadia held Sylvanas by the shoulders as the Sin'dorei fell forward slightly and leaned against the woman's chest.

Stroking the blonde's silky hair, Nadia simply smiled as Sylvanas eventually replied in a soft voice. "You look really beautiful today…"

Staying silent, Nadia simply leaned against the marble for support as Sylvanas' tone suddenly became clear, yet maintained her soft tone. As the Sin'dorei suddenly looked at Nadia, she spoke. "Nadia...will you…"

A pause. Looking away, Sylvanas seemed to take a small breath. "Will you marry me?"

The silk white curtains to their right seemed to drift inward as the wind blew through and the sunshine brightened. As the near-silence followed, Sylvanas felt Nadia move her hands off of her shoulders.

Daring to look, Sylvanas turned towards Nadia, only to be surprised by the way the beauty smiled ever-so-entrancingly. However what caught the Sin'dorei's attention was the small, velvet blue box that Nadia held in her right hand.

"You're really impatient, you know that? I was actually wanting to surprise you tonight." Nadia chuckled with loving eyes as a bright smile formed on Sylvanas' face. Grabbing one another by the waist, Nadia whispered as they came but an inch apart from one another. "Happy Birthday...love of my life..."

 **So this chapter was actually extremely difficult for me to write, and I have no idea why. But anyways! Next few chapters...sort of the same thing. So sit back, relax, and enjoy ^.^**


	9. Seeds of Beginning

**This chapter is a little rushed. But I hope you enjoy ^.^** **Warning!** **There are lemons in this one.**

Half a year had passed since the proposal by both parties. During this time, the two of them had been planning the details of their wedding. However due to their duties as Ranger-Lord and Ranger-General, they needed more time than most to plan for this special event. Even so, they didn't seem to rush anything.

Within the spires of Silvermoon was the office of the Ranger General. Sitting behind a large wooden table filled with books, scrolls, and other various reports was Sylvanas in her usual Ranger outfit. Standing beside her and leaning against the wall next to a window was another female Sin'dorei. She appeared to be dressed in a turquoise Ranger's outfit with pale silk hair and sapphire eyes.

"How are the wedding plans coming along sister?" The pale-haired elf asked, gazing out into the world of white as fiery lights flickered in the distance.

"It's going well. Why do you ask, Vereesa?" Sylvanas asked as she stopped writing her letter and turned to look at the younger elf.

Vereesa simply stayed quiet, it was only after a few silent moments that she seemed to turn her gaze towards her sister. With her arms and legs crossed, the young elf's hair seemed to sway over her left eye as she turned her head.

"It's nothing…" Vereesa stated in a soft tone.

Unconvinced, Sylvanas continued to look at the pale-haired elf but decided not to press her. Despite this, a few moments later, Vereesa eventually began to speak her mind, as expected by Sylvanas. "It just feels…..Odd…"

"How so?" Sylvanas asked with curiosity.

Taking another moment to consider, Vereesa gave a small sigh and returned the blonde-haired woman's gaze. "It's almost like...seeing two of my sisters marry… and… I don't know..."

Smiling with amusement at that statement, Sylvanas stood up and made her way over to Vereesa. Taking one of her hands, Sylvanas smiled warmly. "You love Nadia, don't you?"

Uneasily, Vereesa nodded her head, receiving a chuckle from the older woman. "I guess it's only logical for you to feel that way. After all, you've spent half of your life as her apprentice."

"I guess." Vereesa said, more to herself than Sylvanas as she looked towards the city outside. "If I remember correctly, you had a lot to do with me being her first apprentice."

"Is that right?" Sylvanas smiled warmly as she too looked out at the beautiful city. "I merely asked her to take you under her wing, you were the one that had the skill."

"Still. Thank you."

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you." Sylvanas asked after a small pause, a glint now in her eyes. "I think you'll find the task….enjoyable."

 **Nadia's home…**

"No way. I am not wearing that!" Nadia cried out in her underwear as a pink-haired girl grabbed her by the arms and tried to pull her back into the living room.

"Come on Nads! You should at least try it on!" A third girl stated. She appeared to have snow-white hair, light crimson eyes, and a sweet face. She wore a white shirt, black pants, and knee-high boots. In her hands was a beautiful, white silk bride's dress embroidered with golden roses.

"Nope! Not happening Kristina! And let go of me Krystal!" Nadia shouted back as she tried to drag herself through the doorframe.

"Why not?" Kristina asked as she held up and looked at the dress herself. "It's a really nice dress."

"That's...part of the issue!" She stated as Krystal grabbed her by the waist and held her there.

"I don't follow." Kristina replied with a quizzical expression.

"It's a little too skimpy!"

"What?" The other girls suddenly stopped and stared at the raven-haired woman.

A pause followed before Kristina argued. "Nads. You wear crop tops with shorts."

"With a jacket when I'm in public! I only dress like that when I'm in private. Like right now!" Nadia retorted as she suddenly felt her arms go weak and Krystal lifting her up. The pink-haired girl appeared to be dressed in her normal clothes, consisting of a leather jacket, white shirt, pants and boots.

"Stop being a baby…" Krystal stated with a smirk as she set Nadia down.

"Just try it on…" Kristina asked with a pleading face and a sweet smile. Nadia could only sigh and take the dress off of Kristina's hands as she went into the bedroom to quickly get changed.

As the Ranger-Lord changed, Kristina turned to Krystal and asked in a confused tone. "How come this wedding is only known to family members and some Rangers?"

Krystal simply shrugged before taking a seat next to Kristina and answering. "I'm guessing it's probably….a status thing?"

Taking a moment to ponder this, Kristina added. "The Ranger-General of the Sin'dorei with a human Ranger-Lord...I mean...it doesn't sound bad."

"Remember how things are with nobles?" Krystal stated with a raised eyebrow before giving an example. "'My son would be an excellent suitor to your daughter! It would also make our families like...totes amazing!' or something like that."

Chuckling, Kristina commented. "I don't think that any noble would ever say 'totes amazing'."

"I did say 'something like that'." Krystal defended playfully, moving a few stray strands of her bubble-gum hair out of her eyes.

Just then, the doors behind them suddenly opened up, revealing Nadia in an elegant white and gold dress. The dress' skirt appeared to be quite frilly, with white lace sleeves that still exposed her back and collar bone. Her midriff also seemed to be exposed, where the fine silk seemed to cut a diamond shape from under her chest right down to her waist.

"That looks fine! In fact, you look really beautiful!" Kristina complemented as Nadia brushed her hair behind her and looked down at her form.

"It's not bad at all...I just feel slightly exposed." Nadia stated as she walked forward.

"It'll be better when you wear some jewellery." Kristina reassured her as Nadia sat down between the two. "And I'm sure Sylvanas would love to see you in this."

Suddenly the doors to the hallways opened. Hearing gasps, the three quickly turned to see Sylvanas and Vereesa standing there at the doorway.

Silent moments passed before Krystal spoke up in an awkward tone. "Well this is um…..unexpected?"

"You know what, we should probably leave." Kristina quickly grabbed Krystal and dragged her out whilst pushing Sylvanas into the room. Shutting the door behind her, Kristina gave a small sigh as she turned to face Vereesa and Krystal. "Let's move away before we hear something we shouldn't."

"But-" Krystal began but was immediately cut off by Kristina dragging her away, followed by a slightly stunned Vereesa.

Inside the room, both Nadia and Sylvanas appeared to be too shocked or shy to speak. But eventually, the silence was broken.

"You look very beautiful…" Sylvanas stated as she slowly stepped forward, averting her gaze.

"Thank you….although I feel like it's a little too revealing…" Nadia stated back, a little more confident as she stood up and faced Sylvanas.

"I like it when you dress that way…" Sylvanas murmured.

Surprised for but a moment, Nadia smirked as she grabbed Sylvanas' hands and placed them on her waist. "Care to elaborate?"

Blushing, Sylvanas daringly looked at Nadia, only to quickly look away once more. "I'd rather not…"

Chuckling, Nadia raised her hand and gently brushed Sylvanas' hair behind her ears, earning the attention of her gaze once more. Looking into sapphire orbs, Nadia's warm smile suddenly became mischievous. "If I'm going to wear this kind of dress….then So. Are. You."

Realisation only came to Sylvanas after she was dragged into the bedroom to get changed.

"Eek! Wait! Nadia! Please! I don't wear dresses!"

"Aww...you sound so cute when you squeal." Nadia chuckled. "But you're still going to wear this!"

 **Months later…**

Grand, fun, and beautiful were the three words that described exactly what the wedding was. Held at Nadia's home, the wedding ceremony took place in the large clearing in the gardens. Under the summer sun, tables were set covered in red and gold cloth and topped with silverware. Surrounding the tables was a rectangular wall of flower bushes. Poles of purple were also raised for the occasion, connecting to one another via vine-like lines. Dangling from these lines were Campanula Bell flowers of varying colours that glow once in the dark.

Through the middle of these tables was a long red carpet that connected to both a stand of marble and the entrance through the wall of flowers. The stand appeared to have poles of white at its corners. Lines of roses seemed to dangle down in invisible lines that surrounded either side of the stand. Finally, a large bouquet of flowers sat behind the stand, aimed to draw everyone's attention.

It wasn't long before the seats began filling as many arrived with joyous faces. The Windrunner family were amongst the first to arrive to the scene, followed by the Rangers Lylia, Laeara, Kalenna and Narinth. Receiving these guests were Krystal and Kristina, like the others, they were both in elegant outfits. Other guests that followed included Legion officers such as Kyrios and Proteus, as well as Valkyries such as Reyna and Kyrie. Eventually, Ibuki and Sylda also showed up, the young Sin'dorei now a respected Valkyrie Captain.

It was near the end of the list of guests that it became really surprising. The three brothers under the mountain, King Magni Bronzebeard, Muradin and Brann, as well as the younger dwarf Thorin, had shown up. Upon their arrival, many drew questions, which quickly turned into surprise and amazement as Krystal explained their presence.

At the end of the guests was surprisingly a young woman and a tall man. Both of them wore armor of silver that was decorated with dark blue cloth. However whilst the girl's armour had golden patterns of lions and vines, the man's merely had patterns formed from the various plates.

The girl appeared to have beautiful blonde hair tied back in a bun, as well as an entrancing yet stern face and emerald eyes. Armed with a blade sheathed in a golden scabbard, many could already feel the commanding aura she radiated despite being far away. The tall man was a similar case, armed with a greatsword and a helmet designed like an eagle, he seemed to radiate authority as he walked up to the two sisters.

"Arturia?! Artorias!" Kristina stated in surprise at the two as the blonde-girl gave a small smile.

"Hello Kristina, Krystal." Arturia gave a small nod as she stood before the two girls.

"We didn't actually think that you'd make it!" Kristina said, still in amazement as she hugged the two.

"Of course we would come. It's Nadia after all." Artorias stated, his voice slightly distorted. "Unfortunately Sif cannot enter, and Ysera and Alexstrasza are unable to attend."

"Ah, I see…" Kristina stated with a hint of disappointment but quickly reverted back to her happy self. "Well, the ceremony's starting soon so please take a seat."

A father's hope is to see their daughter marry someone worthy, and that is exactly what the second head of the Windrunner family saw. Tears filled some eyes whilst joy filled all as Sylvanas and Nadia became bound together for eternity.

Encased in between the veils of flowers, the two of them in their dresses, one of white and gold, and the other of blue and gold, seemed to shine and glimmer even more brightly than the sun itself. As their lips met in a simple kiss, a promise was exchanged between the two.

"I will stay with you in sickness and in health…" Nadia whispered in Sylvanas' ear. "...I will always be with you, and even death cannot do us part."

"I will love you...now and forever…"

 **Midnight…**

"Oooooh...Sylvie…!" Within their bedroom and upon the white silk sheets, Nadia and Sylvanas had made love from since an hour ago. Despite the times passed, their hormones didn't seem to be going down one bit as Sylvanas made Nadia climax for the third time that night.

Licking up the sweet nectar from Nadia's supple folds, Sylvanas smiled lovingly as she sat up and looked upon the vulnerable form of her lover. Due to the moonlight and the sheen of sweat that covered over Nadia's form, the woman appeared to be almost glowing as her ample chest heaved in exhaustion.

"Sylvie…" Nadia said in a soft tone as the elven woman immediately crawled over and shushed her with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm…." Sylvanas moaned in a pleading manner as Nadia gently pushed her off.

"Wait...Sylvie...I've got a little...something that I would like to show you." Nadia stated as she sat up. Moving back ever so slightly and spreading her legs wider, she murmured something in an ancient tongue.

A fiery light suddenly encased the entire room. As it died down, Sylvanas looked back at Nadia, only to find something very different about the beautiful female in front of her.

"What...is that?" Sylvanas whispered in curiosity as a long rod now sprung from where Nadia's nether region used to be.

As Sylvanas bent down with an expression of interest, Nadia simply sat back against the cushioned head of the bed and explained. "This is a penis. Or in other words, a man's most prized possession."

"How did you…" Sylvanas began, only to cut herself off and stated the answer herself as she sat up. "Magic does wonders. Although I'm not quite sure about this one…"

"Are...you uncomfortable with me?" Nadia asked in a soft tone as she angled her head so that her eyes looked big and innocent.

Unable to resist Nadia's 'cutsy' gaze, Sylvanas leaned forward and gave Nadia a short yet passionate kiss. In a loving tone, she replied in her beautiful elven voice. "Anything's fine if it's with you."

"Ooo...I'll hold you...to that…" Nadia said with a smile in between kisses. Moving her hands down the Sin'dorei's waist, she continued. "I could be quite...Mmm...Kinky….If I want to be…"

"Bet I can outdo you…" Sylvanas challenged playfully as she suddenly began caressing the large rod between Nadia's legs.

Nadia could only moan as Sylvanas began stroking her temporary nethers. As the elf began to pick up pace as well as lean down and giving the head a few, sensual licks; Nadia suddenly gave a slight squeal. "Sylvie…! It's sensitive…"

"Is that so?" Sylvanas said slyly with a mischievous expression. Confused, Nadia looked down at the girl quizzically. Her confusion was not to last however, being quickly replaced by one of shock as Sylvanas suddenly took half of the large rod in her mouth.

"Sylvie! Oh my God! Ooooh!" Nadia moaned as Sylvanas bobbed her head at a quickening pace as well as circling her tongue around the dick, hoping that it was more pleasurable for her lover.

Adding her hands to the bobbing, Sylvanas' hair began to sway wildly and cling to her sweat-covered skin as she suddenly felt Nadia's treasure twitch and become bigger. The next thing she knew, a warm, sweet liquid seemed to be flowing into her mouth and down her throat as Nadia gave a loud moan of pleasure.

Drinking every last drop of the sticky liquid, Sylvanas slowly sat up. Eyeing Nadia with a lustful gaze, the Sin'dorei quickly straddled the still recovering woman.

"Sylvie! Wait don't-" Taking the entirety of the large rod in one go, Sylvanas moaned loudly in pleasure and slight pain as she felt it stretch her insides.

"Oh by the Sunwell...It's so big..!"

"Hrnghhh…" As Sylvanas rode her, Nadia could almost immediately feel a second climax come. Grabbing hold of the Elven woman's behind, Nadia gave it a firm squeeze as she took one of Sylvanas' nipples into her mouth, sucking it passionately whilst the Sin'dorei almost screamed in pleasure.

"Nadia! My love! I'm going to-"

The world around them suddenly seemed to fade as their bodies squirmed and twitched uncontrollably. Falling against Nadia, Sylvanas breathed heavily as she felt the same sticky liquid from before flow out from her vagina.

As the two took time to recover, Sylvanas seemed to smile. "Imagine if I just got pregnant on the first night of our marriage..."

"Hm? I'd thought that that would occur during our honeymoon." Nadia gently stroked the blonde's hair as they stayed within each other's loving embrace.

"I'd like to have a child of our own…" Sylvanas said genuinely, not caring about her demanding profession.

Caressing the Sin'dorei's smooth, milky skin, Nadia whispered back softly. "Raising a family with you would be a dream come true…"

 **Before anyone says anything, there's a reason why I didn't go into detail with the wedding, and the reason to that will be revealed in later chapters (Or another story that I'm working on that connects with this one). Still, hope you guys enjoyed. Pls R & R**


	10. Legacy and Aurelion

**So this chapter alters the lore of Warcraft quite a bit. If you're triggered by this, then uh…. Yeah. I got no cure. Go read another story?**

* * *

"I'm sorry...What did you just say Narinth?" Nadia asked with disbelief as she leaned forward in her seat.

Within the living room of Nadia's home, three women sat upon the arced couches circling the centre. Oddly enough, Sylvanas appeared to be dressed in casual clothing rather than her Ranger-General's outfit. Her clothing consisted of a blue blouse, black tights, and leather boots. The woman that sat opposite the two others appeared to be in a Ranger-Captain's outfit of red, gold and black. She had scarlet hair, azure eyes, and mature facial features.

"I said…." Narinth stated as she took a sip of her tea. "Young Sylvanas here will be delivering triplets."

"Trip-lets?!" Sylvanas asked in a louder voice than she intended, her eyes wide with shock. "How….?!"

"That I am not sure. Half-Elf _twins_ are already rare enough. But to think that you're actually going to be giving birth to  triplets." Narinth mused. "Considering that, you'll need to eat quite a bit more than you already do as well as limit your physical activities."

"But I'm-"

"I understand that you are the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, after all I was one of the few that chose to make you so. However during your pregnancy, I would recommend that you limit, and I mean _really_ limit, your activities as Ranger-General." Narinth took another sip of her tea before sighing and giving a small smile. "But knowing how you'll feel compelled to perform your duties as exceptionally as you could, and that Nadia would feel guilty stopping you. I would recommend that you appoint a temporary Ranger-General whilst you focus on your children."

A short silence followed as Nadia and Sylvanas exchanged glances.

"I understand. I will take time off as soon as possible." Sylvanas stated in a certain tone.

"Are you sure?" Nadia asked with a hint of guilt.

"Of course I'm sure." Sylvanas smiled reassuringly as she cupped Nadia's face with one of her hands. "Our children come first."

Still unsure, Nadia gave a small smile and simply nodded as Narinth chuckled and stated. "Just consider this a holiday of sorts. After all, Sylvanas never seems to take any."

Standing up, Narinth made to leave.

"Thank you, Narinth." Nadia stated with a smile.

"Any time Nadia." She replied in kind as she turned and headed to the door. "Oh by the way. It's fine if you two have some… night time 'fun' for the first few months. Just don't get too crazy."

The pair of lovers seemed to blush profusely from that comment as the former Ranger-General departed, going outside and mounting a fiery Dragonhawk.

"I guess….you'd have to stay either here or at the Windrunner Spire for the next year or so…" Nadia stated, averting her gaze.

"Well evidently I will be staying here…" Sylvanas answered as she stood up and straddled Nadia, surprising the raven-haired woman. In a seductive tone, she continued. "...That way I'd get to have a little more fun with you."

"Anything you want." Nadia whispered back as the blonde beauty leaned down for a kiss.

"That's a rule." Sylvanas replied playfully, an entrancing smile on her face as she felt Nadia's soft hands grab at her muscled thighs. "And I think you know exactly what I want right now."

* * *

 **Port City Aurelion…**

In the year the Legion and Valkyries arrived in Quel'thalas to defeat the Amani Empire, the Port city of Aurelion was built on the coasts to the east of the Outer Elfgate. The city was originally intended to house both the soldiers and the Legion Fleet, but as the years passed, many Sin'dorei people have also taken to living in the great city. Other than this city, a great wall measuring over forty meters tall was also built, circling Aurelion's already tall wall and expanding the city's territory by hundreds, if not thousands of hectares.

Upon a great cliff at the Northernmost part of the city wall, a great citadel was built, it's spires towering over everything in sight. Within the confines of this great steel castle, three leaders of the Legion and Valkyries were currently engaged in a conversation that would affect the outcome of the wars that will decide the fate of Azeroth's inhabitants.

"We will need to add more blades into the walls if we are to stand a chance in defending against what is to come!" A beautiful Valkyrie shouted, her bronze hair swaying around her in waves. Her outfit was similar to that of Reyna's, being silver, white and gold in colour, and decorated by feathers the colour of snow. The room that were currently within appeared to be filled with shelves of books and scrolls that marked reports and other statistics of the city.

"I'm telling you, our defences at this moment in time will be sufficient for dealing with the first waves." Captain Kyrios of the Legion replied in a calm voice as he looked down at a map of Quel'thalas marked by chess pieces. Placing his armored-hand to his chin, he seemed to ponder deeply. "But I agree in terms of crafting more weapons for our troops and perhaps sharpening our defenses."

"What we should also be concerned about are the people of this world." A second woman stated, this one being much younger and appearing to be a Sin'dorei. Her blonde hair flowed like a river around her petite face, her beauty brought out by her pair of emerald orbs. The armor she wore was that of a Valkyrie's. Like the other woman's, it was white and silver, trimmed with gold and decorated with feathers of white. There was a difference however, being that she wore a V-shaped crown that completed her set of armor.

"What do you propose Sylda?" The other Valkyrie asked.

"This may be unreasonable, Commander Taliah, but…" Sylda took a step forward and pointed a finger at a spot on the 3D map. "If we were to expand our Outer Walls all the way to the Western Coasts, then we could be saving hundreds of thousands of lives."

"I see the problem though." Kyrios stated after but a few moments of consideration. Leaning forward and supporting himself on the table with his hands, he explained. "King Anasterian and the ruling council of Quel'thalas would never allow us to construct a wall that renders theirs insignificant. On top of that, the location for the invasion is in that specific region."

"Lives will be lost either way…" A fourth, distorted voice suddenly stated in an authoritative tone from the doorway. Turning their heads, the three looked upon a tall man in heavy armor and crimson eyes, armed with twin blades sheathed at his sides.

"General Proteus." Kyrios gave a small nod in respect as the taller man came forward to the table, his helmet making him look menacing.

"...People in outliers during the invasion will no doubt become prey to those monsters." Proteus continued, his voice devoid of emotion. "Giants that hunt without pause. Devour with an insatiable hunger. Near-mindless, yet lethal beyond any other."

"I had received news that Anor Londo was overrun by an army of them." Taliah stated, a hint of sadness within her voice. "Who was their leader?"

A moment of silence followed before Proteus replied in a low and dangerous tone. "Yeager."

There was nothing more to be said on the matter. Everyone in the room knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

 **So yeah...stuff. It gets more intense and action-packed starting from the next few chapters.**


End file.
